


Of Wolves and DragonWolves

by BethBell



Series: Lyanna and Soulmarks [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-16 17:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethBell/pseuds/BethBell
Summary: Lyanna Snow is just a girl when she gets her mark. She is excited to bring her family honor. That is until she discovers her brother also has a mark upon his arm.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Series: Lyanna and Soulmarks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549789
Comments: 88
Kudos: 467





	1. Chapter 1

Lyanna:  
She woke on her eleventh birthday to a sharp pain on her arm. She had been dreaming of flying before the pain came. She had been dreaming of flying every night for a moon turn now. She had told her brother of her dreams and he had laughed. Robb never understood her dreams. They always seemed to mean more than what they seemed to be. In her foggy state she cried out and held over the part of her arm that was stinging. The pain subsided and she moved her hand to take a look. She assumed a spider or some other creature had found a good meal in her skin. When her eyes scanned her arm however she jumped from the bed. Her fingers traced over the picture they found there. It was beautiful. 

She had heard of these. Mark of the Weirwood the north called them. Very few people were graced with a mark. Lyanna had only met three people who had one upon their arm. Lord Manderly’s granddaughter Wylla had a blue bird on her arm holding a branch of green flowers. The other two had been the newly wed Mormont’s. Lord Jorah and his wife were marked with beautiful bears. Everyone she knew who had one wore it proudly. It was a mark of a true devotee of the gods. A sign of favor. 

Lyanna dressed quickly a smile on her face. She had to show her father. He would be so proud. A member of house stark had not had a mark in generations. She was not a Stark but still her father would be proud of her and Lady Stark could not dislike her any longer. The gods wouldn’t allow her. She hurried from her room and ran up the stairs to the family quarters. She knocked on Robbs door first but when she opened he was still fast asleep. Robb always slept late and she shook her head hearing a loud snore come from his bed. She would have to show him after father. 

A smile on her face she knocked on the door of her fathers solar. He would certainly be awake at this time. She heard voices inside and almost turned away from the door. She did not wish to interrupt her father. A few moments later the door opened and Lyanna found an angry lady Stark standing in the door. 

“Yes, Bastard?” The woman asked. 

“I was wondering if I could perhaps talk to Lord Stark.” She asked and Lady Stark frowned. 

“Lord Stark is busy.” Lady Stark stated and moved to close the door. 

“Catelyn who is it?” Her father’s voice asked.

“Your bastard.” Her stepmother stated with distaste. 

“Let her in Cat.” Her father told her and the door flew open. 

Lady Stark stormed from the room but the door was left open for her. She walked in slowly and looked about the room. Her father was sitting at his desk looking at her with a questioning look. 

“Yes Lyanna?” He asked her. 

“I have something to show you.” She told him holding out her arm proudly with a smile. 

Her father gasped and rose from his seat in his chair. He stepped forward and took ahold of her arm. His fingers traced over the mark that lie there. Her father looked up at her with a small smile. 

“When did this happen Lyanna?” He asked her. 

“This morning.” She replied with a proud smile. 

“Ned! Ned!” Came a cry from outside the door and Lady Stark ran into the room. 

“Ned, you must come quick. Our son. He has been marked by the gods Ned.” Lady Stark stated before running from the room and Lyanna smiled. Her brother and her in the same day. That must be special. House Stark will have a banquet now she was sure of it. Finally she would be allowed to sit with her family. She looked at her father and his look of shock. He dropped her arm and moved to follow Lady Stark out of the room. 

“Lyanna stay in here until I return. Do not show that to anyone.” He stated and left the room closing the door behind him.

Lord Stark:  
As soon as his daughter had held out her arm to him his heart had started racing. He had never even thought of the possibility of her having a mark. In fact, he hadn’t thought of the possibility for any of his children. He worried that it could show the truth of her heritage so he took her arm carefully and looked upon the mark. It truly was beautiful. But it made his heart stutter in his chest. Fear gripped at him and as his wife stormed into the room telling him there was a mark upon his son his mind began to race. He left his solar quickly and followed after her to Robbs rooms. He assumed it was Robb from the happy cries of his wife coming from inside. He walked into the room and found his wife hugging their son and placing kisses upon his face.

“I knew you would be special. My firstborn, my boy.” Catelyn was muttering hovering over his boy. 

“Cat” He asked the room and his wife turned to him happily. 

“Ned look. Look at his arm. Isn’t it wonderful?” His wife cried. 

Ned bent down and held out his hand for his sons’ arm. His son placed his right arm into his hand carefully. Ned grasped it and what he saw had him gasping for air. Fear gripped at him and he knew not what to do. There upon his son’s arm was the perfect match to Lyanna’s mark. He looked down and the beautiful grey and white wolf with yellow eyes that was curled around a wolf of white with red eyes and unfurled dragon wings upon its back. Its paws were covered in vines of winter roses. It was the most beautiful mark he had ever seen. More beautiful than even his sisters had been. There was no questioning the gods but what could he do. There was no way he could keep them safe and allow them to be together. He turned to his son.

“Do you know what this is?” He asked the boy. 

“A weirwood mark.” He answered. 

“Yes, it means someone has this same mark on their skin.” He told him with a sad smile. 

“We must hold a feast Ned and send his mark to the citadel.” His wife cried happily. 

“I will start writing letters to the lords now.” He stated nodding. 

He moved from the room and walked back to his solar in silence. His heart felt the guilt of what he was about to do. It could not be avoided but still it ate at him. Marks were to be treasured not hidden away. His children would suffer because of this and there would be nothing he could do. He entered his room and looked into the hopeful eyes of his daughter. What he was about to do would make her hate him for the rest of his life he was sure. But Cat would never agree to keeping her sons mark quiet. He was sure half the castle knew already.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyanna:  
Lyanna watched as her brother smiled as Lord Umber approached the family. The lord bowed and set a present on the table. Robb opened the chest and smiled once again. She couldn’t hear the words all the way from the servant’s tables but she could see that he was happy with the gift. She didn’t bother to try and look for whatever object he had received she knew he would show her after the feast. They had pushed back the feast four months to allow all the lords of the North to attend and to also coincide with Robbs birthday. He was thirteen today.   
Robb and her had always been close as children and did everything together. They had lessons together, they learned to ride together. They learned how to do everything together. The servants in the castle called them twins they were always together. After Theon came to them two years ago Robb started to grow apart from her. He preferred to be fighting with Theon than riding with her. He was more interesting she supposed. She was happy for Robb. She wanted him to have friends she just wished his friend wasn’t Theon. Theon was horrible. He leered at her and made crude jokes. At fourteen he was almost a man grown and made sure they all knew it. He always had the answer to everything and Lyanna disagreed with him often. She could barely stand the kraken. So Robb and her drifted apart over the past two years. The arrival of Robbs mark seemed to change that. Lyanna wasn’t even sure he realized it. Suddenly Robb seemed to prefer her company to Theon’s. She was unsure of why that was. Was it the mark or was it the fact that Theon sneered at the mark whenever it showed? Lyanna wasn’t sure but she was grateful for it. She had missed her favorite brother. It didn’t feel right when he wasn’t around. 

A booming laugh roused her from her thoughts and she saw Lord Umber had his head back laughing and Robb’s face had turned a bright red. Lyanna giggled into her hand. He looked so silly when he was embarrassed. His face turned the same color as his hair. Lyanna got drug into her head again looking at her brother. He was beautiful. Everything about him made Lyanna smile from his laugh to his frown. She had been noticing just how beautiful he was for awhile now. She knew it was wrong but her whole body hummed every time they touched. Her eyes caught Robbs and her breath hitched from the sparkle in his eyes. She watched him speak to Lord Umber but the entire time his gaze was over the man’s shoulder on her. She turned away from him. She needed some air. 

She stalked out to the yard and picked up a bow. She still even with the marks hadn’t been able to convince Robb to teach her to fight but she had gotten him to teach her how to shoot. She wasn’t very good just yet but she could at least hit the target. She let loose a good five arrows before she heard footsteps behind her. She knew who it was. It was always him. He followed her like the plague to torment her. 

“Snow!” came a voice behind her. 

“Theon.” She stated letting loose another arrow to see it miss its target.

She huffed in annoyance. The kraken walked up to her and pulled the bow from her hands. She cried out angry but didn’t do anything. He pulled an arrow from the bunch and let it loose hitting the target dead center. She rolled her eyes. He was always showing off. 

You’d do better if you took the bandage off” He stated tapping her right arm with the bow.

“I can’t.” She replied shaking her head. 

“Why are you always wearing it anyways. What’d you do. Its been months you couldn’t have been hurt that badly.” Theon stated letting loose another arrow. 

“It’s none of your business Theon.” She stated glaring at him. 

“Aright.” He replied giving her a wicked smile. 

Theon handed the bow back to her and she lined up her shot. He stepped behind her and she thought he had left but then there he was behind her breathing down her neck. She craned her neck to look back at him but he shook his head at her. He laid his hand on hers holding the string. She felt a strange crawling sensation where he touched her. Like spiders were crawling on her skin. She shivered and he must have took it for something else because his other hand hovered over her left. He forced her hand to pull back the string and adjusted her arm before letting it loose. The arrow flew and landed in the red circle. She groaned frustrated. Theon hadn’t pulled away from her so she quickly shrunk around out of his reach. She turned to face him and found something she didn’t quite understand in his eyes. 

“Thank you, Theon.” She told him before walking away setting the bow back in the yard. 

She made her way to her rooms. They were on the first floor which should have made her angry or perhaps made her feel bad but she preferred it that way. Her rooms were out of the way. No one ever came past this part of the castle. That also meant that she rarely had fires in her rooms which was sometimes hard but she had furs and for the most part was able to keep warm. She stepped into her room and sighed tonight would be a no fire night. She stripped down to her shift and pulled the furs over her shoulders. She stared at the darkness of her room. She felt jumpy like she was nervous. Sleep had not been coming easy to her since her mark showed up. More often than not she walked around in a daze tired. It was like something was missing. Something wasn’t there and it kept her up at night wondering what it was. It nagged at her when she was awake. It kept her from being happy. Eventually she was able to drift off to sleep. 

She woke to the creaking of the door. A low curse rang through the room and she smiled. She reached to her night table and grasped the candle that way there. She lit it and was met with her brother’s blue eyes. They stared at her unblinking. 

“Robb?” She asked him. 

“Hey Lya. I’m sorry I woke you. I just, I.” He started to ramble and she smiled at him.

“What did you get from the lords?” She asked him and his face lit up. 

“Would you like to see?” He asked her and grasped her hand when she nodded. 

He kept hold of her hand the entire walk to his rooms. He was careful to be quiet as they walked through the halls. The cold bit through her thin shift and she shivered. Robb looked back at her in the light of the hall and his eyes widened slightly. They slipped down to her skin that was bared on her chest. Her brother shook his head and he opened the door to his rooms. As soon as they walked in she felt warmth. There was a large roaring fire in the fireplace. It lit up the room with a warm glow. Robb moved to the plethora of chests in the corner of the room. Laying her eyes on them she knew that must be his gifts. He grabbed one of the small chests and made his way to the bed. He motioned for her to come forward. She did so standing before him. He looked up at her and glared. Taking her hand he pulled her down to the bed. 

“Look Lya.” He told her opening the chest ignoring how close they now were.

She looked down and gasped. Whoever had gifted the chest to him must have been informed of how his marks looked because it was a carved direwolf head carved in white stone. Lyanna reached out to touch it hesitantly. It was for her, her mind cried. Something that fine was supposed to, was meant to be sitting on her neck. But it wouldn’t it couldn’t because she couldn’t claim that position. She couldn’t be Robb’s other half. She was his sister and that’s all she would ever be all she could be for Robb’s sake and for the sake of the north. Tears formed in her eyes and Robb closed the chest quickly setting it aside. 

“What’s wrong Lya? I thought you would think it was beautiful.” He asked her coming closer to her on the bed. 

“I do its beautiful Robb.” She told him. 

“Do you think she will like it?” He asked. 

“She will love it Robb. I know she will.” She told him and his smile widened. 

“Mother says we should hear back from the citadel any day now. Everyone knows it’s the law to send in your soulmarks so she should have sent in hers. Ill know who it is soon.” He grins happily. 

“I’m sure she will be wonderful Robb.” She tells him reassuringly. 

But she wants to scream. She wants to tell him its her. She wants to tell him he will never find his other half. He will never be allowed to be happy. But she doesn’t she sits there looking through various gifts and telling him how much his future wife will love him. She falls asleep laying there in his bed and it’s the first time she’s been able to truly sleep since her mark showed up. But when morning comes, she can’t tell him that. She can’t tell Robb that she wishes he would allow her to stay every night. That she wishes he was always near. That her heart burns. But she doesn’t because she’s not even sure what or why she feels the way she does.


	3. Chapter 3

Robb:  
He wasn’t really sure what happened or when it happened or how but his sister was different. Everything about her was different. The way she laughed now brought a rush to his heart. The way she smiled at him made it hard to breathe. He didn’t understand the way he felt but it made him nervous. He was always looking for her in every crowd. When he didn’t see her it made him shrink. He did better when she was around. He felt better when she was around. He chalked it up to the fact that the past year had been hard on him and his sister had always been the one that could make him feel better. 

Hearing back from the citadel that no one shared his mark was horrifying. He wasn’t proud of it but he had broken out in tears. The only one who could console him had been Lyanna. She stayed by his side for the week it took for him to break out of his depression. She slept by him held his hand when he cried. His mother had been wroth with him for wanting Lyanna around and had tried to force his sister to leave but the idea of her leaving him then had made him frantic. His father had cut in and demanded that his mother leave them alone. 

So now watching his sister dressed in his old clothes with the top ties of her tunic undone, the white of the skin of her chest peeking out he stumbled. He felt a tap to his side and his loss of footing had him falling down on his back. 

“Got you!” Lyanna cried happily with a sly grin. 

He looked up at her stunned. But the moment allowed him to really take a look at her features. Her dark hair was falling out of her braid. Her cheeks were red from exercise. Her tongue reached out and licked her bottom lip and Robb’s breath hitched. He shook his head trying to shake away his thoughts. She was his sister and he had a soulmate out there somewhere waiting for him. Lyanna reached down at him and helped him to his feet. His skin tingled where their hands touched. He had grown used to the feeling. At first it had been odd but now it was just part of Lyanna. 

“You got lucky little sister.” He told her with a smile reaching out and mussing her hair. 

She frowned up at him as he did so and pushed him away. He swung his sword in an arc and motioned for her to attack him once again. He blocked her blows easily but Lyanna kept trying. If there was one thing his sister was it was stubborn. She didn’t quit. That was how she got him to teach her in the first place. He could feel her breathing at realized that she was tiring. He knocked the sword from her hand and watched as she groaned and picked it back up. 

“Want to stick our feet in the hot springs?” He asked her knowing she would agree.

Her eyes lit up and she nodded to him. He grabbed the sword from her and set them near the heart tree before grabbing her hand and running through the forest to the pools. Lyanna pulled her boots off her pale feet blending in with the slight snow on the ground. She bent down to pull at her trousers. Folding them cleanly she pulled them up to her knees. Robb tried really hard to not look at her legs. He tried really hard and failed. The paleness of her skin called out to him. Begging him to touch. She turned back to him a happy smile on her face. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with him. He shook his head and pulled off his boots before hitching up his own trousers. He sat with a rather large distance between them. He was trying not to be too close to her lately. It wasn’t good for his health. The tingles her skin gave him couldn’t be good for him. Lyanna seemed to be displeased with his distance however and scooted closer to him until her head could lie on his shoulder. Her feet intertwined with his and he choked on air. Lyanna looked up at him worried but he just smiled at her. His arm wrapped around her naturally pulling her closer to him. His sister sighed and nuzzled into his neck. The moan that almost left his lips had him jumping from the pool. The action pulling himself away from her. 

“Robb?” She asked and even the call of his name had him panting. 

He let out a string of curses that had no place being heard by his sister and ran from the pool stopping only to grab his boots. He heard Lyanna’s confused voice calling for him in the background but it only made him run faster. When he was in the safety of his rooms, he allowed himself to close his eyes and breathe. He had to stay away from his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Robb:  
Staying away did not make it any better. In fact, it seemed to make it worse or perhaps it was just progressing. The dreams had started a few months back and they plagued him every night wracking him with guilt and self-loathing. What would his sister think of him if she knew it was her lips he was kissing in his dreams, her body he was touching? He felt sick just thinking about it. He knew she would be disgusted with him. Already she hissed at him in the halls. He couldn’t blame her he had run from her. Had closed himself off from her. He would have been angry too. Her anger made her eyes flash with something dangerous and the picture she made enticed him. He needed to find his soulmate and fast. 

He walked through the crypts the stone statues stared at him. He imagined them judging him asking him what he was thinking. Their minds full with the knowledge of his depravity. He came down to the crypts lately the bones of his ancestors gave him courage. Praying to them gave him strength. 

“Robb?” A voice called in the darkness and he froze in his tracks. 

He knew that voice. He knew the honey tone that vibrated around the crypt. He had forgotten. He had failed to remember that she came down here once a month to pay respects to the woman who’s name she had been given. He didn’t know what to do. Should he run from her? Should he stay. Could he stay? He wondered but he didn’t have to for long. Lyanna stepped from the shadows and the sight of her made his hand shake. She was wearing her sleeping shift a fur wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm. Her hair was unbraided and fell about her shoulders. 

“Were you looking for me?” She asked and the hopeful look on her face broke him. 

“Of course.” He told her and her smile lit up the darkness. 

Lyanna came closer to him her bare feet pattering on the wet stone. She held her hand out to him. A crown of winter roses was in her hands. He knew what she wanted. He moved to the statue of his aunt and placed the roses on the crown of her head removing the dead ones as he did so. He looked at her and was as always caught with how vividly the stone mason had been able to depict his aunt. How they had been able to make her so much like his Lyanna. He stepped back quickly and ran into something behind him. A soft cry left Lyanna’s lips as she fell to the stone. He bent down and pulled the hair from her eyes. 

“I’m sorry Lya. I didn’t mean to are you alright?” He asked her worried. 

“I’m fine Robb.” She whispered back to him her tongue coming out to wet her lips. 

He took in a deep breath and became all too aware of how he was sitting. Of how close he was to her. His hand rested on her cheek and his other on her arm. She was grasping at his shoulder. Her fingers burned into his skin. Her eyes were black pools and the more he stared into them the harder it was to breathe. 

“Lya.” He whispered. 

“Robb.” She spoke back to him. 

His name rolling off her lips pushed him over the edge. He seized forward bringing her head up to meet his. Their lips touched and his entire body sung. Every piece of him hummed peacefully. His sister let out a soft cry at his action and the sound made him pull her closer drawing her up onto her knees to meet him. He pulled her body to his and delighted in the feel of her body against his. Lya seemed to melt into him her hands on his chest gripping at his doublet. He drank her in hungerly. There was nothing slow nothing gentle in the way he was kissing her. No, it was messy and frantic. He sat back on his heals and pulled away from her his fingers tracing her jaw. He opened her eyes to look at her and was amazed with what he saw. There was no disgust or fear in her eyes. He found instead her eyes reflected his own. They shone with love. 

“Robb.” She whispered pressing her nose against his. 

Suddenly he was all to aware of where he was. He was aware of what he was doing and he pulled back from her suddenly his action making her fall forward onto her hands and knees. He stood cursing. His fingers wove through his hair. He cursed himself. How could he allow himself to do such a thing and to his sister no less? He started to leave the crypt quickly. He had to get away. He stopped however and turned back around when he heard Lya cry his name. He looked at her she was hunched forward sitting on her knees. Her fingers were pulling on the fur around her shoulders frantically. But it was none of that which stopped him in his tracks. It was the small sobs he heard ringing around the crypt. Each cry cut his heart and he cursed himself for causing it. Never had he imagined she would want him back. Never had he thought that she would allow him such liberties. Now she was crying and it was all his fault. He was unsure of what he should do. Should he comfort her as she always did when he cried or should he leave her in peace. Perhaps she didn’t want her sick brother to touch her. He gulped loudly and braved forward. He knelt on the ground in front of her and raised her chin to look at her. Streaks of tears ran wet down her face and his heart clenched. 

“I’m, I’m sorry Lya. I shouldn’t have done that. There’s something wrong with me.” He muttered to her and she shook her head. He looked at her what was he to do. She stared back at him her eyes narrowing and her tears drying. 

“Why do you always run from me. You touch me and then run.” She asked him and he was stunned. 

Is that truly what he did? He thought back to what had happened recently. Since the hot springs he had been avoiding her. One day he had helped with her archery and ran his hands across hers only to have to leave quickly. He had stopped helping her with archery after that. Perhaps he had been doing such a thing. 

“I’m sorry Lya. You shouldn’t suffer for my depravity. I, I’ll be sure to leave you alone. I promise.” He told her with strength he didn’t have in his voice. 

“And if I don’t want you to leave me alone?” She asked with big eyes. 

He had no answer for that. What would he do if she wanted him? It was wrong that much he was sure of but he had little control. He wanted to be near her. He missed her and everything about her. From the way she laughed to the way she cried. He cursed thinking faster than he should. 

“I can’t Lya. My soulmate. They will feel it.” He told her and she smiled shaking her head. 

“They won’t. I promise Robb they won’t.” She told him with a small smile. 

“How do you know that the Maester told me that it could cause her pain.” He stated confused.

“I just know. Don’t you trust me?” She asked and he knew he was trapped. 

Because he did trust her and perhaps, she was the only one he trusted. 

“I’m tired Robb.” She called to him and stood reaching out for his hand. 

He placed his in hers and tried not to reach to the sparks flowing through his arm. She led them to her room and opened the door. He stood there at her door way opening his mouth to bid her good night but Lya had other ideas. She pulled at his arm and he tumbled into the room. As soon as the door was closed, she hugged him to her. 

“Stay with me.” She asked him looking up resting her chin on his chest. 

He gulped but found he could no deny her. He nodded and she smiled at him before slipping into her bed. He stood there staring at her for a moment. What should he do? Should he take off his doublet like he normally did or should he. He didn’t know. He didn’t understand what she wanted from him he was still in shock that she hadn’t screamed when he had kissed her. He was still shocked his father hadn’t come running and sacrificed him to the weirwoods for his depravity. He slipped out of his doublet if he was going to die he would at least do it comfortably. He slipped between the furs and lay there. Lya was turned away from him and he watched as she breathed. He had the sudden urge to touch her to hold her. He turned his body and tucked his arm around her bringing her body to his chest. A soft sigh escaped his sister and he smiled. This was fine. This was alright. Siblings shared a bed all the time. It was no different. He thought drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyanna:  
She smiled as she heard her door open and felt a body slide in behind her. Warm arms enveloped her and she felt the featherlight kiss on the junction between her shoulder and neck. His kisses had gradually progressed. At first they were on her cheek then her forehead then his lips slipped down to her neck. She sighs happily and Robb freezes behind her before pressing another kiss to her skin. She usually pretends to be asleep however when he entered but tonight, she had forgotten and made the noise. 

“You should be sleeping Lya.” Her brother whispers in her ear chastising her. 

“No more than you brother dear.” She huffs back to him with a laugh. 

She can feel him smiling into her neck. She’s thinking of a witty retort but her mind goes blank and her body hums so she just leans back into him holding his hand that rests tightly across her stomach. 

When she wakes it’s to him groaning as he rolls from the bed. She doesn’t normally wake with him but when she does, she is greeted so well to the morning she can’t help but try to become a morning person. She sits up from the bed the furs pulling around her waist. Over time Robb had gotten tired of being cold at night and had started sneaking in furs to her rooms. She was now always warm when she slept which was a nice change. 

“Robb,” She calls rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

Her brother turns to her and his jaw drops when he sees her as it always does in the morning. There is something about the way she looks in the morning that makes her brother groan. He throws his shirt back down to the floor and growls climbing back onto the bed claiming her lips with his own. She sighs into him and allows him to push her back. She lays there under him her body humming with every touch upon her skin. Her hand skims the expanse of his bare back and as his lips drop to her neck her nails bite at his skin. His teeth join his tongue as soon as her nails bite into his skin. He’s rough and demanding her wolf. Occasionally he is gentle but it is very rare and very far between that she forgets what it feels like. His hands skim her legs bringing them to clench around his waist. He bucks into her and she cries out her back arching from the bed. Her brother laughs and it sounds like stars or what she imagines stars would sound like, bright and airy. His fingers start up her thighs venturing under her shift and she freezes. Robb notices and lets out a rough curse before jumping off her and pulling on his shirt roughly. 

“Don’t be angry brother.” She calls to him and he turns around and glares at her. 

“Don’t, I told you not to call me that when we, well when we do that.” She sighs at his words and stands. 

She walks around the bed and rests her arms around his middle. She knows it will calm him. She knows he’s frustrated. She lets him kiss her; she lets him touch her but no more. He wants more. She understands. She too craves it at least she knows why he, well he has to deal with the guilt twofold. He slips from her rooms not long after and she starts to ready herself for the day. She chooses her grey dress the one with a high neckline. It seems that these days she must always wear her dresses with high necks. Theon japes at her prudishness and she scowls but says nothing. What can she say to that? Lyanna sighs and pulls on her dress. She runs a brush through her long dark hair and braids it expertly into a simple northern style. Lyanna heads down to the training yard. She skips breakfast her stomach is always to jumbled after Robb kisses her to eat. Theon is out on the yard practicing his bow. As much as she hates him his company is something, she has gotten used to or perhaps even sometimes likes. She picks out a bow from the weapons yard and moves to the target beside him. 

“Good morn Theon.” She calls to him and he gives her a sly smile. 

“Morning Snow.” She sighs at his jape. 

Her hands string an arrow and she lets it loose. She has gotten much better in the past few years but she still can’t hit the red every time like he can. Her arrow lands a way off from the center and she watches Theon’s smirk. She huffs and lets loose another three before he moves to help her. As annoying as he is he really is the best teacher and she’s gotten used to his rather unorthodox teaching. He steps close to her and raises a brow she shakes her head and he knows she will accept his help. She strings her bow and Theon moves behind her. His hands rest on her hips. He waits until her fingers are in position before closing his around hers moving their position. His lips close on her ear and she feels his breath on her skin. Its an uncomfortable feeling that makes her skin itch but she likes his help. Likes how much better it makes her. 

“Remember to look at the target. Look where you want it to go not…” His words get interrupted because suddenly Theon is torn away from her and she feels herself falling backward. 

She lets out a small scream as her fingers slip from the bow and the arrow flies up in the air to land inches from her foot. She looks behind her to see what happened and is met with the start of a brawl. Robb is atop Theon landing punches in his face. The Kraken kicks up at her brother and Robb falls back. 

“Are you crazy?” Theon cries. 

“Don’t you touch her!” Robb screams at him before standing and throwing another punch. 

Theon catches his arm and throws one of his own. Theon’s fist connects with Robb’s jaw and a tingling pain vibrates from hers. She flinches at the feeling knowing it will be tender for some time. Robb retaliates by tackling Theon to the ground once more. She loses track of what is going on after that her eyes are watering from the pain she feels about her body. She’s sometimes felt pain when he trained but nothing this vibrant before. There’s black in her vision as she stands there refusing to show her pain. Her lord father comes running across the yard. He screams something she can’t hear for the blood pounding in her ears. Her lord father tears the two apart. They both are covered in dirt and blood pours from Theon’s nose. Their clothes are ripped apart. Lord Stark takes in the look of his son and his favoring of his right leg and turns directly to her. He knows. He knows she feels it. He gives her a nod at how she is handling the situation. He is proud of her and she wishes he could be proud of anything else. 

“What is the meaning of this?” He roars and there’s a crowd forming. 

“He kissed Lya!” Robb cries angrily and she makes a face confused. 

“Disperse!” Her father tells the yard and the men and women do so scurrying away quickly. He turns to her then. 

“Did Theon make advances to you Lyanna?” Her father asks and she shakes her head willing her words to not sound shaky. 

“He was helping me with my archery. He stands quite close when he does so but there was nothing untoward father.” She tells him and Robb glares at her. 

“He was too close father, much too close.” Robb roars and Lyanna sighs the mark is showing even if Robb doesn’t know of its existence. Her father sighs too. 

“Robb. It is good to protect your sisters but you must be sure of what your seeing and come to me. Theon please keep your hands to yourself and off my daughter.” Her lord father growls out at the two boys in front of her. 

“You have to think Robb. Think about the pain you’ve caused your mate.” Her father glares at him and he has the decency to look shamed. 

“Lyanna come with me.” Her father motions for her and she tries not to limp as she follows after him. 

She gives a sad smile in apology to Theon as she passes by them. He just shrugs and gives her a wink which makes Robb growl. She refuses to look at him as she passes by and when he grabs her wrist, she pulls it away from him. She follows her father up the steps to his solar. Her father sits behind his desk and motions for her too as well. She sits quickly on the seat before the desk. 

“What happened Lyanna?” Her father asks. 

“It is just as I said father Theon was helping me shoot. Perhaps he was closer than is acceptable but it was fine father. The suddenly Robb pulled him off me and my shot went up. Luckily no one was where it landed.” She told him with a shake of her head. 

“And Robb knows nothing of the mark?” Her father asked her.

“No. He knows nothing; he does not suspect anything.” She tells him sadly.

Her father sighs in relief and she wants to curse at him. She wants to throw something at him to cry at how painful this is for her. At how hard it is to pretend she has scars under the fabric of her arm. At how watching Robb hope for someone besides her makes her heart ache. How watching him not understand what he was doing to her makes her crazy. How confused the pull towards her is making her poor brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Catelyn:  
She had seen what had happened. She was looking for her little Brandon when she spied the Greyjoy heir with his paws around the bastard. She had scoffed. If the little bastard wanted to sully herself with that Kraken who was she to intervene. Her son had apparently not felt the same because he had barreled through the yard and ripped Theon away from the bastard. The arrow she was holding shot up and she held her breath. Luckily it did not hit anyone. Still she watched as her son and the Greyjoy fought like common small folk. Her god blessed son fighting over a bastard of all things. When the fighting didn’t run its course instead got worse she began to worry. Why would her son fight so over the girl. She looked to the bastard and she looked like she was about to cry. Interesting Catelyn thought. Perhaps the bastard had feelings for the Greyjoy heir after all. Too bad the boy didn’t care for her. Catelyn knew of his frequent visits to winter town. At least there was no chance the bastard was with child then. 

Watching the scene in front of her she worried. Why was her son so friendly with the bastard? Something wasn’t right. She searched her brain. She knew her son spent a great deal of time with the girl. She had complained to her husband but her had glared at her and told her she was not to do a thing to separate them. Something was going on something unnatural. A man should not fight over his sister like that. The only men she had seen fight in such a manner were men fighting over a lover. No there was no way. Her son had a soulmate. He would not sleep with a woman let alone his bastard sister in fear of hurting them. She was sure of it. She would make Ned keep them apart.


	7. Chapter 7

Lyanna:  
Her brother is waiting for her in her rooms as she enters. He crashes into her as soon as she’s through the door. His lips attack hers and she’s stumbling from the force. He holds her up and presses her back against the door. Suddenly he’s everywhere as if he doesn’t notice the dirt in his hair or the sweat clinging to his body. She’s suffocating, she can’t breathe he’s so far pressed against her. His fingers dig into her hips and she lets out a pained cry. That doesn’t deter her brother though. If anything, it eggs him on. His lips rip away from hers and she gasps for air. They trail down her neck and sparks flutter around her. Her stomach swims from his touch. She burns everywhere. She can’t help the moans that fly from her lips. She can’t help the bordering on painful need she feels. It takes control of her body. Suddenly her hands are frantically pulling at his doublet. His fingers replace her own and he rips the garment from his body. Her hands explore the vast expanse of his chest. She loves his chest. It is strong and when he wraps his body around her, she can feel him pressed against her. He’s still gnawing on the junction between her neck and shoulder and like the true wolf he is he sinks his teeth deep into her skin and she thrashes against him. He’s branding her she knows. He does it again and again and she knows from experience that her neck will be a multitude of purple and black when she looks at it tomorrow. He moves to the other side and she wants to pull away from him. She wants to stop him but she can’t. She’s prisoner to his touch. She tries desperately to rip away from him. Words pour from her mouth and he replies between kisses. 

“Is everything alright with you and Theon?” She asks.

“Don’t talk about him Lya.” He growls and she flinches. 

Robb doesn’t notice and begins to tear at the ties at her back that hold her dress to her frame. She should stop him. She should be embarrassed. But she’s not. He pulls at the garment and the second its off she feels him latch onto her nipples. She cries out at the suddenness of the action. Her head slams back against the wood of the door and once again she’s his prisoner. There’s nothing she can do. Her body is against her. Robb pulls at her thighs and she knows enough that he wants her to jump. She does so wrapping her legs around his waist. Her back strains against the wood as it grounds them. She’s still as shocked as she was the first time that he can carry her so well. Robb groans his head falling between her breasts at the feeling of her pressed against him. He looks up at her and his eyes are so dark she’s afraid for a moment. She loves him. She knows she does looking at him. Her hands play in his curls and she closes her eyes as he kisses between her breasts. Its painfully sweet and for a moment she thinks he might be done but that moment passes quickly and before she knows it she’s thrown on her bed and his hands are biting into her flesh again. 

“I love you Lya.” He whispers to her softly as his fingers find her wet heat. 

A low moan escapes her when his fingers reach their destination. Robb growls back at her as her eyes roll back. There is nothing like Robb’s touch. Nothing. His fingers dance across her skin leaving bruises behind. She should be angry he’s so rough with her but she’s not he’s a wolf and Theon crossed into his territory. He feels like he has to reclaim it. One of his fingers presses into her and she cries out her thighs tightening around his hips. His growl is dangerous this time she knows she can feel it. 

“Who’s are you Lyanna?” He asks her and she knows what he wants her to say but she won’t. She can’t admit to it and he doesn’t know what he’s asking. 

“Who’s Lya.” He states again adding another finger inside her but refusing to move them. 

She whimpers and he thrusts his fingers into her once before stopping. His mouth wraps around her breast and he sucks painfully. She lets out a loud cry and she’s afraid that it would have been heard. But no one comes running and her fear diminishes. Robb however is unfazed. He is in a craze. His thumb brushes across her bundle of nerves and she whimpers once again. She vaguely wonders where he got so good at this. This was new. Never had she allowed him to touch her so intimately. 

“Who’s are you Lyanna?” He growls out through her teeth and she knows he’s angry. 

She knows by the way his other hand grips her thigh. She knows she has to answer. She knows he won’t stop until she does. She whimpers once more biting down on her lip before she speaks. 

“Yours.” She promises softly but Robb doesn’t want to hear it softly and he hisses at her. 

“Who’s” He asks.

“Yours” She responds loudly. 

It must work for him because his fingers resume their movement and she’s reaching for something. A silent scream escapes her as white light floods behind her lids. Her entire body seizes. Over and over again she spasms. 

“Robb.” She moans and he growls at her thrusting his fingers further inside her.   
She cries out and tries to push his hand away from her the sensation too much but he doesn’t let her. He grasps her hands in his own and hikes them above her head. He keeps them there while she rides out her pleasure. His fingers slip from her and she moans. She’s granted a searing kiss for the sound. Robb moves off her and she’s too tired to open her eyes to find out why. He curses and Lya lets out a chuckle which he huffs back to. Before long he’s back over her spreading her legs wide. She comes alive when she feels his bare legs against hers. She sits up but Robb presses her back down to the bed kissing her roughly. He tries to keep her pined to the bed but she pushes against his chest and he’s forced to let her up.  
“What?” He hisses at her and she opens her mouth. 

She doesn’t know what to say. He knows what. She can’t do that not with him. It feels wrong. She can’t accept a bond she knows she had no business having. She wants to explain but she can’t so no words leave her mouth. For a second he looks pained and hurt but quickly it vanishes to anger and he launches himself off her bed. 

“I’m sorry.” She cries to him pulling at his arm. 

“No, you’re right. I shouldn’t be doing that with you anyway.” He states without emotion and she flinches as he rips away from his touch. 

“No Robb, its not that.” He doesn’t let her finish however he keeps speaking as he throws on his clothes.

“I should know better by now.” He hisses out at her. 

“I’ll find someone else.” He seethes and she reels back as if he hit her.

“What? No, Robb.” She whispers reaching for him but he’s away from her reach. 

“Theon invited me to Winter Town again anyhow.” He tells her. 

He wants her to know. He wants her to know where he’s going and it takes the breath away from her lungs. He doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know. She wants to tell him but she can’t so instead she begs. 

“No Robb. I’m sorry. Stay here, we can. Its whatever you want. Don’t go.” She pleads with him and she watches emotions filter across his face but her wolf is stubborn and she knows before he does that, he’s not staying with her.

“You’re my sister not my lover.” He seethes back at her and her hand retracts. 

It’s her words. She’s told him that before. Yelled them at him in the middle of an argument and she knows she’s lost so she lets him go sobs wracking her body. She’s not sure how long she cries before the fear starts to take over the sadness. Her eyes widen and she hurries to dress. She flies to her fathers solar. Robb will forgive her for telling their father. He will forgive her for stopping him from causing his mate pain. But he doesn’t know it will. She’s convinced him that being with her isn’t felt by them and he doesn’t know the reason. He must assume its okay. She’s banging on her father’s door her feet bare when it hits her. The scream that erupts from her throat startles even her. Her legs buckle underneath her and she falls to the floor. Her father comes running and takes her into his arms. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks her frantically looking her over but she can’t respond instead she pulls at the cloth over her mark with her nails. She feels them bite into her skin. Get it off she thinks, Get it off.


	8. Chapter 8

Ned:  
He’s talking to his wife about Robb and his apparent infatuation with his daughter as his wife likes to remind him. Its not like he can tell his wife that it’s perfectly normal for Robb to be attached to Lyanna. He can’t tell her that Robb’s reaction for a soulmate was rather relaxed. He can’t tell her that he can’t separate them. That it will only hurt them both. So he’s trying to think of something to say when a quiet knock sounds at his door. He sighs and while he just hates to interrupt his wife’s tirade he has to because it could be important. He’s about to the door when he hears the scream. It’s bloodcurdling and he’s not sure he’s ever heard anything like it before. He’s at the door a second later. What he sees has his hands shaking in fear. His daughter, his little Lyanna is shaking on the floor screeching tearing at her right arm. He can see blood already forming on her wrist where no material covers her arm. His blood freezes. What has hurt her. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks her but she just shakes her head at him and continues to wail. 

Fear creeping up on him he picks her up in his arms and runs to the Maester’s tower. Arya stumbles out her chambers in time to watch him run through the hall holding Lyanna and she starts shouting to him but he has no time to lose. He bangs on the door of the Maester and the man looks at him startled. Lyanna is biting her lip to keep from screaming and he can see the blood already forming in her mouth. Her big eyes look up at him glazed in pain. 

“What is wrong with the child?” The Maester asks him as he lays her down on the bed there for patients. 

“I have no idea.” He responds looking at the man and then his daughter feeling helpless as she withers on the mattress clawing at her arm. 

“May I examine her my lord?” Asks the Maester and he nods. 

“Someone will need to hold her down she is moving too much.” The old man states and he looks at him pointedly. 

He would prefer to have his wife or another woman do such a thing but there is no one there and he could never ask his wife. Especially if what he starts to wonder is really true. He holds Lyanna’s arms above her head and she screams again. 

“Get it off.” She mutters between screams of pain. 

He wishes he could understand her. He wishes she would make sense. Get what off? He wonders. The Maester starts to cut away her dress and he takes a deep breath at what he sees upon her skin. Bruises litter her body. The Maester for all his years is quite professional and simply gathers cloth to cover her womanly parts. It does not block the plethora of bruises that litter her skin however and something inside him burns. He knows what they are he’s no fool. One or twice he has been guilty of leaving marks on his wife but nothing like this. He can make out the black hand prints littering her hips. Logically he knows Lyanna is extremely pale and has always bruised easily but still. This is not bruises from a lover not truly. This is punishment. He knows it he can feel it, he understands it. The bites on her neck aren’t from love they are a claim. He knows who’d done such a thing to her. It can be only one person as his son doesn’t lie on the ground in pain. He seethes. He would have words with his son. The marks on Lyanna’s skin are no way to treat a woman regardless of what they had done. 

“I can find nothing wrong with her. Perhaps under the bandage she wears on her arm. It is not my work perhaps the cut has become infected.” The Maester concludes as Lyanna bites down on her lip once again. 

“I have something to share with you, but you must swear to keep the secret or I will not hesitate to execute you.” He stated seriously. 

The Maester frowns at him but nods at him. Ned lets got of Lyanna’s hands and her fingers frantically tear at the skin around the wrap. He pushes her hands away and pulls the fabric from her arm. The Maester gasps. 

“But, Lord Robb.” The Maester stutters out and Ned looks at him seriously. 

“Does this have to do with what is wrong with her?” He asks him seriously. 

“Do you happen to know where Lord Robb is Lord Stark.” Maester Lewin asks him. 

He lets go of his daughter and she starts to tear at her arm. The Maester does his best to stop it but he cannot completely. He opens the door and finds his family on the other side of the door. He glares at them all noticing one is missing. He motions a guard forward from the crowd. 

“You will guard this door. No one, I mean no one will enter but me and the Maester that includes my wife.” He ordered the guard. 

He looked to his wife who was glaring at him not so subtlety. He just stared back at her. He was not in the mood for her moods. He didn’t care if it was his Lyanna and not her child on that table. It was his blood. 

“Where is my son!” He shouted down the corridor. 

Ned stormed through the keep to his sons rooms. His wife followed after him questioning what was going on every few seconds. His son was not within his rooms and if he had to guess by the state of his bed and lack of furs he hadn’t been sleeping there. He turned and took off for Lyanna’s chambers. He stormed into her room and looked about it. Two pillows lay upon the bed both showing indents. Too many furs than one person should need littered the bed. He hissed anger in his motion. 

“What is it Ned? What has the bastard done?” Cat asked him and he turned on her. 

“Not her our son!” He screamed. 

He stormed throughout the halls stopping next at Theon’s rooms. The young kraken wasn’t within them and Ned suddenly had a good idea of what was going on. Cursing he pulled on a fur and had his horse readied. He was fuming as he rode out of the gate Cat stumbling after him confused and worried. He could care less. He was the quiet wolf yes but he was still a wolf. 

He threw open the door to the Winter Town brothel and the entire room stilled. He spied Theon among a gaggle of women. He stalked to the boy and lifted him off his seat. The kraken was obviously drunk and Ned glared at him. 

“My son.” He seethed at him. 

Theon just stared at him his eyes wide in fear pointing to the stairs. He threw the boy forward and had him point to the proper room. Theon knocked on the door but Ned had no such patience. He threw the door opened and stormed into the room. He was lucky that the activities of the room seemed to have finished. His son was standing tying his trousers. He looked at him and to his arm before grabbing him by his throat. 

“What do you think you are doing here?” he asked his son and watched him scramble for something to say. 

Ned grabbed his shirt and threw it at him along with his boots. His son scrambled to get them on and followed him out the brothel. He could make out Robb’s horse and pulled it from its tether. His son mounted quickly and Ned tore out of the town up to Winterfell. He could hear his son attempting to catch up to him. He stormed through the gate and to his solar. His wife seeing him and their son followed after them her stringing her hands together in worry. He entered his solar and glared at his son before slamming the door behind them. Slamming it straight in his wife’s face. She would be angry with him later and rightly so but he wasn’t about to explain to her what was going on. 

“What were you thinking?” He asked his son seething. 

“I… I”

“You… you what? You weren’t thinking. You have a soulmate. DO you know what happens when you do such things to one other than them? I know you do. I had the Maester teach you.” He glared at his son. 

“Lya said that it wouldn’t hurt them.” His son stuttered out. 

“You mean your sister told you it wouldn’t hurt your soulmate when you fucked her like an animal?” He asked his son. 

Robb paled and his hands started to shake. His son hadn’t expected that. He grabbed his son by his arm and drug him to the tower. He knocked on the Maester;’s door and the man opened his door. 

“Have you rewrapped the girls arm?” Ned asked Maester Lewin. 

“Yes, she was tearing her arm apart. I cut her nails so she wouldn’t be able to do as much damage. The screaming has stopped but now she burns with fever and I can’t detect the source. I have been reading to identify it.” Ned nodded as the Maester spoke before dragging in his son. 

He heard his son’s intake of breath at seeing Lyanna on the bed before him. He watched as his son ran to her and grasped her arm kissing her hand. As soon as he touched her Lyanna’s eyes opened wide and another horse scream tore through her throat. He let go of her quickly and looked at her wide eyed as she relaxed. 

“Father what is wrong with her?” He asked his voice raw and tears cornering his eyes. 

“Look at her. Really look at her.” He told his son. His son looked at her and back up at him questioningly. 

“Look at what you’ve done to her. As if fucking our sister wasn’t bad enough leaving such grotesque marks upon her.” He stated a sick feeling spreading throughout his stomach. 

His son blanched and his hand reached out to trace his fingerprints that lay on her hips. A whimper escaped Lyanna and Ned grabbed Robb by his collar and drug him away from her. 

“Father I know it was wrong I know but it couldn’t have done this to her look at her she’s white.” 

“Lord Stark, I must speak with you.” The Maester walked back into the room. 

He left his son where he was and went to the Maester. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

“I know what is wrong with her. I went to the tomes when Lord Robb touched her and she felt pain. She is rejecting the bond. That was why she was screaming for us to remove the mark. She wants out of the bonding.” Lewin told him a worried look on his face. 

“And what will happen will she destroy the bond?” He asked. 

“There is a possible chance given what has happened.” Lewin replied. 

Ned sighed. That was alright if she destroyed the bond even if it was horribly painful it would solve all of the problems and Ned wouldn’t have to figure out what to do with his wayward son.

“But…. If she does sever the bond it will most likely kill her. There are only two cases of it happening at each time the one who severed the bond died shortly after.” The Maester told him sadly and Ned’s eyes widened. 

“What can I do?” He asked. 

“Perhaps it is time for Lord Robb to know, if he can make amends with Lyanna than she will not want to remove the bond any longer.” He told him. 

“I can’t, It would destroy my children.” He told the man quietly. 

“My Lord forgive me but it already is destroying your children.” The Maester told him motioning to his son who was hovering over his daughter crying holding her cheek as she moaned in pain. 

Ned sighed and nodded. The Maester left the room and he walked over to his son.

“Sit.” He told him and his son obeyed. 

“I have to show you something. It is my fault. I hid this from you, and perhaps I shouldn’t have but I thought it would tear you apart. I forced your sister in a blood oath before the heart tree not to speak of it.” He told his son unwrapping the cloth from Lyanna’s arm. 

Blood stained the cloth and he could see where she dug her nails into her skin trying to remove the mark from her skin. When he was done he showed it to his son.


	9. Chapter 9

Robb:  
His sister was barely breathing. Every time he touched her she whimpered and his mark stung. He had looked upon the marks on her skin and felt shame but not the way his father thought he should feel. In truth they brought some level of satisfaction to him. That his Lyanna carried his well his mark. His father unwrapped Lyanna’s arm and he gasped choking on air. He shot up off the ground and started pacing his breathing coming in rapidly. It was all making sense. The way he felt about her the way his fingers tingled when he touched her. Tears stained his cheeks. Anger ripped through him. How could she not have told him? She had though not in so many words but she had. 

All he had wanted was to find his mate and now she was there in front of him and he couldn’t have her. Yes, he had kissed he had almost made love to his sister but that was impossible now. His father would never allow them to continue not with the way he had looked at him. He looked back at her arm and saw the claw marks littering the skin of her arm. 

“What happened to her?” He asked his father. 

“You bedded one of the whores I presume.” Growled out his father and Robb choked on air. 

He couldn’t breathe. He had done this to her. She had begged him. She would have given him anything for him not to have gone but he had anyways because he was angry. Because he didn’t want to crave, to need his sister the way he did. His father gave him no reprieve but kept talking and his guilt rose with every word. His tears stained his cheeks. 

“You should have heard her scream. Imagine my surprise when I found what littered her skin. Fucking your sister wasn’t enough for you, you needed a whore too?” He growled out at his accusations flared Robb’s temper. 

“I never bedded her. I, she wouldn’t. That’s why I was angry. Theon invited me to Winter Town I was mad at her so I went. She begged me not to. She promised she would do whatever I wanted if only I didn’t go.” He was sobbing his stomach sick with self-loathing. 

Angry at himself he struck the wood of the door. His father crossed the room to him and yanked him back away from hitting it once again. 

“You need to pull yourself together. She doesn’t need more pain.” His father growled out at him and he hung his head in shame. 

“You need to fix whatever you’ve done. She’s rejecting your bond. That’s why it hurts when you touch her. If she manages to do it she will die Robb.” His father told him and he shrunk down the wall to the floor holding his head in his hands. 

“What do I do?” Robb cried looking up at him desperation clear on his face. 

“I don’t know.” His father told him leaving the room slamming the door behind him. 

He crawled over to where she lay and his hands fluttered above her. He didn’t touch her knowing that it caused her pain. He just stared at her for what seemed like hours. Finally his mother entered the room. She crossed the room and stared at him pity in her gaze. 

“The gods have cursed you and its my fault.” His mother told him. 

“I cursed myself mother.” He replied. 

“Your father told me everything. I am beyond angry with him for keeping it from me.” She stated. 

“I have no energy to be angry.” He spoke to her. 

“She is going to break your bond Robb. She is going to die. I heard the Maester tell your father. You should say goodbye.” She told him trying to console him by coming closer. 

“She is not going to die!” He screamed at his mother tears forming at his eyes once again. 

“It will be okay Robb. We will start over. No bond to hinder you. We will find you a good lady of good birth, perhaps Margaery Tyrell and you will have a family.” She whispered to him her hand on his shoulder. 

He knew she was trying to console him but it made him seethe in anger. 

“I will marry no Lady mother. I will marry no one but Lyanna. You must pray she doesn’t die. If she does, I will follow her.” He stated back at her looking her straight in her eyes. 

He was surprised to find he meant every word that came from his mouth. If his Lyanna died he would not be long for the world. If the pain didn’t eat him away the guilt would destroy him, he was sure.


	10. Chapter 10

Catelyn:  
Her son was killing himself, and over what? A bastard. Catelyn seethed. She loathed the girl more than ever. How could her son throw away his life like he was. She couldn’t understand it. As if matters weren’t bad enough in the household she was forced down to the Godswood to speak with Ned. He looked up at her as she approached. 

“Ned I am sorry. Jon Arryn is dead. The king rides for winterfell.” Catelyn states and Ned’s eyes widen. 

It’s bad timing she knows. The children are just starting to train those horrid animals Ned brought back for them. Her son is killing himself over his no good mate and the bastard lies on a table dying. She should say something. She should comfort her husband but she doesn’t. She’s still to angry with him. So, she turns from the wood 

Ned:  
His son had been by his sister’s bedside for near a moon now. He had barely moved from her side. He hardly ate. He hardly slept. All he did was whisper to her. Ned had heard him late at night when he thought no one was listening. What he had heard broke his heart. His son begged Lyanna. He cried and sobbed and cursed himself. He begged her to wake. He told her they would be together that he would run away with her. They would travel to Essos where they could be together. He raved at her for not telling him only to forgive her a moment later because he knew it was not her fault. He sometimes forgot he couldn’t touch her and would press kisses to her face or hands. Lyanna would screech when he did so and the look of pain in his sons face was unlike anything he had seen.   
His daughter was dying. There was not questioning it. The Maester had been pouring broth and honeyed water down her throat but she could only survive on it for a few weeks. He had failed his sister in the worst possible way. His daughter, Lyanna’s daughter, his niece the true queen of the seven kingdoms was dying. His son was withering away dying from guilt and anger. He was losing two of his children. He knew it. Ned was no fool if Lyanna did die he would have to watch his son for surely, he would try and follow her. His son would never be the same if she left this world. His son would never be able to be lord of Winterfell. He starts to bring Bran to meetings. The look his wife gives him as he begins to train his second son chills him to the bone.


	11. Chapter 11

Ned:  
He looks at his son. His firstborn. He’s deathly pale almost as bad as Lyanna. His eyes have lost all their shine and his cheeks have begun to sink in. He’s dying, and with the king coming. Well he doesn’t know what to do. The little direwolves have grown and taken to lying with their masters. Lyanna’s little white wolf is loyal to her though she’s never met the beast. They moved Lyanna from the Maesters tower a few days ago. She now lies still in Robbs chambers. His son stretched out next to her. 

“Robb.” He calls from the doorway but his son doesn’t respond just keeps looking at Lyanna with haunted eyes. 

“Robb.” He calls again but gets the same response. 

He walks over to his son and puts a hand on his shoulder. His son turns slowly and looks at him haunted.

“Yes, father?” He asks. 

“There’s something I wish to tell you.” He tells his son but gets no reaction. 

“Alright.” 

“Do you remember the story of my sister. The one who Lyanna is named after?” He asks. 

“Rhaegar Targaryen kidnaped her a raped her to death in Dorne.” Robb tells him confused. 

“No, that was a lie. Lyanna was never kidnaped. What really happened I will never know. But she went with the prince willingly and she married him. When I arrived at the tower of Joy she begged me. She asked me to protect her daughter. The heir to the throne with Aegon and Rhaenys dead. Robert would have killed her. So I lied to protect her, and I’ve continued to lie and force others to lie for that reason.” He told his son. 

“Lyanna.” His son whispered looking back at the girl. 

“Visenya. Visenya Targaryen her mother named her.” He tells his son sadly. 

“She’s not my sister.” He cries some matter of joy crossing his face. 

“She’s not. She’s your cousin. But no one can ever know.” He told his son and watched as his face darkened. 

“You were never going to tell her were you? Just like you were never going to allow her to tell me about her soulmark.” Robb reasons. 

“Yes.” Ned replies honestly. 

“I lived in guilt, pain and shame for years. I never would have gone to that brothel if I wasn’t so horrified of almost bedding my own sister.” His son shakes his head and turns away from him.

“Please leave us father.” He tells him and Ned knows not what to do but to agree. 

He walks from the room heart heavy. Had he done the right thing by telling him he wondered? At least one of his children should go to the gods without guilt in their heart. He tells himself sadly. 

Lyanna:  
At first she’s in darkness. There is nothing there. No color, no light no sound. She looks out into it for hours and days. She knows not how long. She thinks to herself. She thinks of Robb, her brother and the sins she has committed. The things she has forced him to do. She concludes he would be better off without her. Get it off. She thinks. I don’t want to be joined to him she cries out into the darkness. No one answers and she feels only pain. 

Somewhere she starts to dream. Or she thinks she is dreaming. She’s small in her dreams and has white paws. She plays with a boy with red hair. She play’s with Robb. But he doesn’t look like her Robb. His eyes are too grey, his cheeks too hollow. Everything about him is wrong and she wonders how he got this way. Her heart aches for this Robb. She sees herself in these dreams lying on a bed pale beside her brother. She hears him speak to her and she dies little by little inside at what he tells her. He loves her. She already knew that. He begs and pleads for her not to break their bond. He doesn’t understand that she is doing it for him. That she is setting him free. She listens to Robb cry, and rave and seethe until he has no energy left. She’s watching him die she thinks but still she screams, Get it off. Take it away. 

Her father comes into the room and she watches him through red eyes. He’s solemn and he looks like he’s aged. He talks to her brother. He tells him things she doesn’t understand. Visenya Targaryen. Her mother was Lyanna, her mother was Lyanna. She’s not a Snow she’s a Targaryen and Robb is not her brother. She watches his face as he finds this out and his slight smile wakes her heart. She watches as he admits to why he left her, she already knew. She understands she does. Robb forces their father away and she’s glad of it. She watches him some more as he stares at her. Tears drip from his cheeks and his eyes close. Alright Lyanna or should she be Visenya thinks. It’s okay, I love you too. She’s still mad at him for leaving her. She’s still hurt he found another but she says I’ll keep him, I’ll keep it she screams to those that are listening and suddenly she’s in her body. 

Her eyes open. Finally the pain is gone. She’s stiff and tired but her body isn’t aflame anymore. Robb is sitting there beside her his hand just away from hers. His eyes are closed and tears stain his cheeks. Her heart breaks. She wished she hadn’t caused him this pain. Guilt eats at her. She raises her hand to his face and brushes the tears from his cheeks. 

“I love you too.” She whispers her voice raw from disuse. 

His eyes snap open and he stares at her with wide eyes half in shock half in relief. He smiles at her and pulls her to him before she can react. She’s enveloped by him. His strong arms wrap themselves around her and she ends up sitting in his lap.

“Targaryen, you’re not my brother.” She whispers and he pulls away from her his head nodding laughter pouring from his mouth. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you.” She tells him and his face freezes. 

“Father made you take a blood oath. There was nothing you could do.” He tells her his hands cupping her face. 

“You’ll not leave me again?” She asks him scared. 

“Never. Never again. I shouldn’t have ever. I’m so sorry.” He tells her his face so full of sorrow she feels bad for him. 

“I’m still hurt. You left me. I understand why but I’m still hurt. I love you though.” She whispers to him and his lips brush hers softly. 

She leans into his kiss sighing. He pulls away from her and looks in her eyes before laughing again. Its loud and booming and sitting in his lap she can feel his chest shake from it. She giggles into his chest cuddling into him. 

Its not long before someone enters the room looking very worried. 

“Robb, have you truly gone crazy? Whats….” Arya starts before running to the bed and giving Lyanna a huge hug. 

“Your awake!” She cries happily. 

“Yes.” Lyanna tells her with a smile. 

“I have to tell Bran and Rickon and father and oh they’ll be so happy!” Arya screeches running off. 

“How long do you think we have?” Asks Robb with a chuckle. 

“Not long why?” She asks and he shakes his head bringing her lips to his. 

They hear running in the hall and pull apart to see Lord Stark in the doorway. He looks at him and then to the sky and thanks the gods. 

“Hello Uncle.” She tells him cuddling into her mate refusing to let him go. Her uncle would not keep them apart any longer. 

Lord Stark’s face falls as his eyes widen. He walks into the room and closes the door. He turns to them and pulls up a chair. He looks contemplative for a moment before he speaks. 

“I am so glad you have woken Lyanna.” He tells her. 

“Visenya.” She breathes out. 

“I was so worried for you. But now we must decide what to do. The whole castle knows Robb has reacted badly to your injuries. They know you were hurt. Catelyn is aware of your marks as is the Maester. It is up to you how we proceed. I will not keep you apart any longer.” He tells them with a sad sigh filled with anxiety.


	12. Chapter 12

Lord Tyrion:  
He was struck quite suddenly by the beauty of Winterfell when he galloped into the castle. He could already hear his sister cursing from her wheelhouse to Jaime and that alone made him like the castle all the more. He watched as the king was helped from his horse and stifled a laugh at the scene. The king was quite laughable at times. In attempt to stop such behavior he looked out to the crowd welcoming them. The Starks were lied up in front. Lord Stark looked ridged. His lady wife was pretty enough he supposed if you liked red heads. The boy standing next to his mother he deduced was the heir. Lord Robb he believed. They had been told on there way to Winterfell in rumor that the heir and his bastard sister were seriously ill and had thought to die. Looking at the boy now he couldn’t believe that to be true. He looked quite well. Possibly a little thin but illness will do that to you. 

He had been hoping to meet the heir. Soulmarks were rare in the south. They were more common in the north and those with the blood of the first men. He had been hoping to catch a glimpse of the mark and perhaps learn something about them he was not aware of from the library. His eyes were still on the Stark heir as the king continued to greet the household. He hadn’t realized how far down the king had gotten. He watched as the heirs eyes widened in horror before narrowing into slits. What had eared that look Tyrion wondered and he followed the young lords eyes. 

The king was staring at a girl in the back line. She was beautiful. Her raven hair was long and curled. Her skin snow white, she had bowed lips and sparkling purple eyes. She was perhaps the most beautiful woman he had seen. Even more so than his sister and the late Ashara Dayne. The king motioned for the men to part in front of the girl and stepped up close to the girl. The girl bent her head and curtseyed. The king was having none of that however. He lifted the girl up with her shoulders and placed his hand on her face. The girls eyes were wide and Tyrion could sense the overpowering fear radiating from her. 

“Lyanna.” The king cried and the girl flinched. 

Tyrion must have missed something because a scuffle was heard across the yard. Lord Stark had his arms wrapped around the young heirs and was holding the boy back as he struggled forward furiously. The Lord Stark handed the heir off to the Greyjoy boy judging by his breastplate and stalked forward to the scene before him. The Stark heir was still struggling against the one who held him. Interesting Tyrion thought to himself. Whoever this girl was she was obviously very important to the Stark heir. 

Looking back to the king Tyrion’s eyes widened in horror. The king had pulled the girl into a vicious hug he was holding her much tighter than a man should hold a woman in public and he could hear the gasps from the crowd and the curse from his sister. Ned Stark walked up to his friend and put his arm on his kings. He pulled the girl from him. 

“Ned, it’s Lyanna!” The king cried. 

“Yes your grace, my natural daughter Lyanna Snow named after my dear sister.” The Stark lord stated and Tyrion raised a brow. 

The Stark heir had stopped struggling now that the girl, Lyanna, was out of the king’s arms. Lord Stark pushed his daughter behind him slightly and the Stark heir took the opportunity having being let go to walk up and pull the girl away from the king. 

“Hey now wait right there!” The king called but the boy ignored him. 

“Robert, why don’t we go down to the crypt and see Lyanna?” Lord Stark asked the king who was successfully distracted. 

The redhaired Stark boy took the fur from his shoulders and wrapped it around his sister who Tyrion hadn’t realized had started shaking. He was murmuring in her ear as he brought her into the castle. How very interesting Tyrion thought. Perhaps he would have to find out more about this Stark heir and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

Robb:  
He was screaming inside. How dare he touch his Lyanna. His father had gripped him before he had even thought to react and was now holding him tightly. The king hugged Lyanna to him and Robb fought against his father. His father handed him off to Theon and Robb cursed the traitor. Finally, his father got the king to let his Lyanna go. He looked at her and she caught his eye. He could see the tears threatening to fall and the shake of her fingers. His father pushed her behind him and Robb took that chance to react. He grabbed her pulling his cloak off and settling it across her shoulders. Hers was not as warm as him she should be warm if she was shaking. He heard a scream behind him and he knew the king was telling him to stop but Robb couldn’t care less. He wasn’t letting Lyanna be in his presence a moment longer. Lyanna was his. Only his. 

In his hurry he walked to his old rooms. Cursing he turned back around and headed the other direction. His father had moved both their rooms after the incident. He thought it would be better for them to use his father and mothers’ old rooms that had a hidden joined door. It would be better than him sneaking around when the king was here. He looked though the hallway making sure no one was there before pulling Lyanna into his new room. They never used hers. Only few of her clothes remained there most of them were in a chest in his room as well. 

As soon as they were in the room, he pulled Lyanna to him and kissed her forehead. His heart ached when he heard her soft sobs into his chest. He hated when Lyanna was sad and even more so when he was powerless. He pulled away from her and took her face in his hands. Her eyes were filled with fear and he sighed. He walked to his bed and pulled off his gloves. Then his doublet. Then his boots. He motioned for her to come to him and she did so confusion written over her face. He pulled his cloak off her and then hers after it. His fingers wove at the front ties of her dress. He heard her breath hitch as he did so and he could have smiled. He knew his sister enjoyed his touch, no not his sister, his cousin. But he did not touch her. Not since she had woken. He didn’t feel like he had the right any longer. He had taken a whore over her, over his own soulmate and hurt her in the process. He didn’t deserve her. Her dress slipped off her figure and to the floor. Robb had to remind himself of his lack of worth as he stared at her bare flesh. Shaking his head he grabbed on of his tunics and handed it to her before slipping into the bed. She pulled the garment on and then climbed in after him. He sat with his back to the headboard and she climbed between his legs cuddling into a ball into him in the furs. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. This was where Lyanna belonged. He was the one who was supposed to hold her. 

She started to relax in his arms as he hummed to her and warmed her body. Before long however a knock came from the door. He sighed and went to the door. He cracked it open. 

“Yes?” He asked. 

“Lady Stark bid me to tell you that the feast will be starting soon and that Lady Lyanna is to stay in her chambers” The servant stated and Robb nodded in understanding before closing the door and looking back at the girl in question. 

“I am to stay here then?” Lyanna asked carefully. 

“I will get Grey Wind and Ghost to stay with you. As soon as I can leave the feast I will and we will go to the pools in the Godswood perhaps?” He asked her. 

“Lady Stark stated I should stay to my rooms and perhaps she is right Robb. I should not go where the king could see me.” She replied. 

“The king will not be in the Godswood Lyanna. You will be safe I promise. I shall protect you.” He told her seriously. 

“No Robb. You cannot do what you did today again. You have to promise me. If you had taken me away from him he would have killed you. He is the king. Please Robb. I would die without you.” She told him with tears in her eyes. 

“Alright. Alright Lya.” He told her softly kissing her head. 

He pulled his doublet back on and went to the kennels after leaving the two pups with Lyanna he headed to the hall. The feast had already started when he entered and he was surprised to find Tyrion Lannister looking at him with a curious expression on his face. Unfortunately, he was sitting close to the man and he found the dwarf to be quite intelligent but still insufferable. He knew Lya would like him however and tried to be civil. 

“I hear you are blessed by the gods.” The dwarf stated and looked at him with a raised brow. 

“I have been marked yes, if I have been blessed I do not know.” He responded honestly. 

“Hmm perhaps true. Blessings are hard to come by.” The dwarf quipped and Robb snorted. 

“Would you perhaps show me your mark I have not seen one before.” The dwarf stated. 

“A mark is between two people my lord.” Robb stated with a huff how dare he ask to see his mark. However, his anger did little to quell his interest so he found himself subject to a plethora of questions. 

At the earliest opportunity to get away from the feast he did so and made way to his chambers. He did not notice the curious dwarf following him. He opened the door to his rooms and stood in the door way for a moment before closing the door quickly. Lyanna was laying in just his tunic on the bed the wolves sleeping around her. He moved to the bed. He loathed to wake her but he knew how much she liked the warm pools. 

“Lya.” He poked at her and her eyes opened slowly. 

“Yes brother?” She asked and he flinched. 

“Get your dress on were going to the pools.” He told her and he waited for her to dress. 

It was hard to watch her DE clothed and not reach out and touch her. His hands twitched wanting to reach out to her but he did not. He could not. Hands like his shouldn’t be near Lya. He slipped her hand into his and pulled her out of the room. She giggled as he pulled her along all the way out to the godswood. When they reached the pools, he lifted her from her feet and swung her around. She laughed and smiled and he knew it was worth the risk to take her out of the rooms. 

Lya looked at the pool once he let her down and then turned moving her hair aside so he could undo the ties of her dress. He gulped loudly trying to reign in control. He watched as the moonlight struck her pale skin as the dress fell to her feet. She turned to him unclothed and his breath hitched as it did every time, he saw her bare. She moved closer to him and started to unbutton the doublet he was wearing. Her ice-cold fingers hit his skin as she pealed it from his body. He hissed at the cold of her fingers and she started to pull them back sorry. He caught them and brought them back to his chest. His head bent down and he placed his forehead against Lya’s breathing deeply. His fingers pulled at the ties on his trousers. He pulled away from Lyanna and took off the garment and his boots before smiling at her and jumping in the pool with a whoop. Water splashed up at her and she squeaked at him. 

“Robb!” She cried scandalized. 

“Yes love?” He asked her pulling his head out of the water. 

She huffed at him and sat at the edge of the pool her feet dangling into the water. He knew she had to be cold and frowned. Why was she not entering the water? He walked up to his mate and looked at her curiously his hands resting on her thighs. Her eyes closed as he touched her and he couldn’t help but quirk a small smile. He stood in the pool bringing his head level with hers. He tilted her face to his and brought his lips to hers. It was short and sweet. He had been trying to reign in his less honorable tendencies after his talk with his father. She sighed against his lips and pushed herself closer to him so their chests were touching. His fingers felt down her bare skin and grasped her thighs. He lifted her from the edge of the pool and brought her into the water sitting on one of the rocks in the pool so they were covered. The new position seated Lya in his lap with a leg on either side of his. It brought her heat close to him and he cursed. Not understanding Lya brought herself closer and moaned softly into his mouth. He pulled back trying to think. 

“Lya.” He growled out as a warning. 

“Yes?” She hummed back at him kissing down his neck. 

“No Lya.” He told her and she pulled back hurt across her features. 

Lyanna:  
Robb pushed her back away from him and shook his head at her. Confused and hurt she pulled back from him. 

“What?” She asked confused. 

“Just no Lya.” He told her with a sigh running his hand through his auburn locks. 

She stared at him. What was wrong. Ever since she had woken up weeks ago he had been distant. He was close always and attentive but he never once touched her. It was hard enough to get him to kiss her. It was odd before he had been so insistent. She wondered what had changed. Did he not want her anymore? Was it because of who she really was? Or because she didn’t tell him about her mark. Why would he pull away from her? She was so confused. She missed him. She missed the way his hands would absentmindedly skim over her skin as they lay awake at night. She pulled herself off him and stood covering her chest from him. Tears bit at her vision and she cursed herself for always crying so much. 

“Why do you no longer want to touch me?” She asked him and he opened his mouth like a fish. 

“I… of course I want to touch you Lya.” He told her standing and walking over to her pulling her arms from her chest. 

“The why don’t you? Why do you pull away from me?” She cried to him. 

“I just, Lya I don’t deserve you.” He told her. 

“What? Of course you do your my soulmate.” She stated dumbly. 

“No Lya I don’t deserve to touch you not after what I did.” He tells her hanging his head. 

“Oh Robb, you didn’t know and well I couldn’t tell you.” She told him. 

“But still Lya. I loved you, I knew what I was doing was wrong and I did it anyways. I don’t deserve you. You lay on a bed for a month unmoving Lya, because of me!” He cried his own tears starting in his eyes. 

“Oh Robb.” Lyanna whispered brushing his tears away. 

“You deserve me.” She tells him. 

“I don’t but even if that wasn’t the case. Every time I touch you I hurt you.” She scoffed at him. 

“I do Lya. You should have seen fathers face when he saw the marks I left on you. He was about to kill me Lya. It made him sick and you know what. It didn’t bother me. Not one bit. Hurting you leaving those bruises on you didn’t bother me.” He cried to her. 

“Robb. Have I ever told you to stop doing those things?” She asked him. 

“Well no.”

“And do you think me a strong woman. DO you trust me to tell you how I feel?” She asked him. 

“Of course.” He stated looking at her like she was crazy. 

“Robb you are rough. This is true.” And he put his face in his hands. “But Robb you’re a wolf and I love you for it. Wolves aren’t gentle creatures. It does not hurt me when you do those things, well it does but I don’t dislike it Robb.” She tells him peeling his face from his hands. 

He looks at her with a look of shock and she smiles back. Eventually he laughs and Lyanna can breathe again. He pulls her into his arms and kisses her until she’s breathless. They lay in the pools for what seems like hours just curled up together. 

Tyrion:  
No one noticed as he slipped out the hall and followed the young lord down the halls to his rooms. Tyrion was curious by nature and something wasn’t adding up with the Stark heir. He watched as the boy entered his rooms obviously talking to someone before he exited pulling the girl from earlier, Lyanna Snow if he was remembering correctly, after him. The girl was smiling as he pulled her. Tyrion had a hard time keeping up with them but eventually they led him outside and to pools of water. 

Tyrion watched shocked as the lord undressed his sister and then she helped him. His eyes widened further when the boy brought their foreheads together. Perhaps his siblings weren’t so odd after all. The heir jumped into the pool and although Tyrion was trying not to look too pointedly at the girl because well she was bare it was hard. She was beautiful and he was a man. She sat and her right arm extended. A mark. The girl was marked. He looked at it. It was hard to see from there but it was white and grey for sure. Robb Stark walked up to her and kissed her soundly and Tyrion reeled away in shock. There upon the Starks arm was a white and grey mark as well. No wonder he wouldn’t show him. Robb Stark was bonded to his half sister and a bastard half sister at that. That was very unlucky. He watched them kiss for a moment and was saddened. The two looked so in love so well matched that his heart went out to them. They would never be allowed to be a true match. He left the clearing having the mind that he would do what he could for the two. After all he was a champion of cripples, bastards and broken things and these two were most defiantly broken.


	13. Chapter 13

Ned:  
“Damnit Ned I’m telling you bring her with you.” Robert states pounding his fist on the table. 

“And I’m telling you Robert no. I’m not bringing any of my children to that lions den.” He tells him seriously. 

“Ned, come on don’t make me order you.” His old friend states and he feels his face tighten.

“I’m not bringing her Robert. She’s not your Lyanna.” He tells him. 

“Who cares shes just like Lyanna. Just like her this is my second chance Ned.” His friend tells him happily. 

“Do you understand what your asking of me? Your asking me to agree to let you take my daughter as your mistress.” He spits out his stomach turning. 

“Oh Ned don’t think of it like that. Think of it like I’ll be taking care of the girl. I’ll treat her like a queen. A queen Ned she won’t have to ask for a thing.” His friend states. 

“I’ll talk to her but I doubt she’s agreeable Robert.” He tells him. 

“Oh she will come around they all do. I’ll give her some pretty pieces and she’ll be happy for the attention.” His friend tells him and Ned feels sick once again. 

He shivers at the thought. His old friend touching his little girl. Its bad enough that his son does it but at least then he knows there’s a reason and he can chastise his son. The boy had yet to mark up his daughter again that was for sure. Below him his sister is rolling in her crypt for sure for even allowing the thought of her daughter near Robert. 

“Robert wait I can’t I just cant.” He tells him. 

“Oh Ned at least let me spend time with the girl. See if she is alright with the arrangement. She’s a rider isn’t she? Bring her out on the hunt today.” His friend states and Ned sighs. 

“Alright your grace.” He tells his friend. 

Ned walks to his sons rooms gearing up for a fight. He knows this is going to be hard. He knows his son is going to want to rip the king apart. He cant let that happen even if he has to force his son to stay here as his mate rides with the king. He knocks on the door and is met with no reply. Looking down the hall he opens the door. The room is dark the curtains having been pulled shut. He moves to the windows and draws them open. His son groans and he hears his Lyanna let out a cry. His son opens his eyes and sits up. His chest is bare and he gets a peak of bare skin from his daughter as well. His stomach turns. How he hates the gods. How he can stomach this he knows not. They thought they were siblings after all.

“There’s to be a hunt today. The king demands Lyanna’s presence.” He states and watches his daughter shoot up from the bed. 

Her chest is bare and she doesn’t notice. Its his son who drapes a fur around her. 

“The king what?” She asks her eyes wide and full of worry. 

“The king asks for you to join the hunt Lyanna.” He tells her and the girl looks to his son worriedly. 

“Will Robb be there?” She asks and he knows he’s going to regret this. 

“Yes. As long as he promises to keep to himself.” He states and Robbs face darkens. 

His son will not be keeping to himself he realizes. He leaves his two children and heads to break his fast. His stomach is churning so hard that he finds himself not able to eat instead he heads to the stables where he finds his children saddling their horses together standing much too close. His headaches. How is he going to survive this? Better yet how can he get his son to survive once he realizes the kings offer for Lyanna? His son will have a fit he is sure he only hopes no one ends up dead.


	14. Chapter 14

Robb:  
He watches from beside his sister as she checks over her arrows. When she is sure they are all properly made she strings the lot of them over her shoulder and pulls her bow over as well. Her bow is weirwood. He made it for her a year ago for her name day. She uses no other bow and it makes him smile. Lyanna walks up to him and places a kiss to his cheek its all she can do in public but he relishes in the touch. His fingers rest on her hip and he whispers words of encouragement to her. He promises to watch out for her and she rolls her eyes. He watches as his father mounts and moves to help Lyanna up. He should know better by now and he laughs as she pulls out of his grip and swings up onto her mare winter. His sister rides bareback with no bridle and he wonders how that will go over with their party. He wonders how they will feel when she takes down more than any of them. 

“Dear brother, mount before I leave you in the dust.” Lyanna chides smiling.

“You couldn’t leave me if you tried Lyanna.” He states throwing his head back laughing. 

His sister raises a brow at him and clicks her heals taking off ahead of the entire party. His laughter shoots through the yard bringing all eyes to him. He swings up onto his mount and takes off after his sister ignoring those around him. Some one has to make sure she doesn’t hurt herself. He meets her at the edge of the forest. She’s slightly flushed and her tongue reaches out across her bottom lip and he lets out a groan to which she looks at him with a shake of her head. Really she’s telling him. It’s not his fault. She’s the most beautiful woman in the world to him and his body craves her. The king and party meet them a few moments later and start to ruin his day. 

“You ride bareback with no bridle?” The king looks at her with wide eyes. 

“Yes, your grace. It is easier this way.” She tells him. 

“Your aunt rode that way you know? Come ride with me.” He tells her and Lyanna sighs.

Her hand reaches out for his as she walks her horse past his and to the king. His hand meets hers and gives it a squeeze of encouragement. He stays close to them. Riding within hearing distance. The king is paying his sister more attention than he is the hunt. Every time the man looks to her chest Robb wants to out his dagger and stick it though the man’s throat. He doesn’t however, he promised Lya he wouldn’t. He did well remembering that until the king started to actually speak. 

“You know you would do quite well in the capital.” He tells Lya and Robb frowns. He knows better his sister would do horribly at court. 

“I doubt so your grace.” She tells the king and he knows she expects that to be the end of it. 

“Oh I am sure you would girl. Why don’t you come with your father.” The king states. 

“I belong in the north your grace.” She tells him wearily. 

“No doubt but come south Lyanna.” His sister stiffens as the king says her name and she looks back at him. He’s gripping his reigns tightly and his hands shake in anger. He’s no fool he knows why the king wants her to go south. 

“I do not think that would be wise your grace. Court is no place for a bastard.” She tells him. 

“Oh yes, yes your right well then I’ll legitimize you. Lyanna Stark you’ll be.” His sister looks back at him again and he sees fear. 

“That is most kind my king but still I do not think I am suited to court life.” She tells him honestly. 

“Nonsense, I insist.” He tells he with a booming voice. 

“My father will be leaving my brother will need my help your grace it is ill timing.” She tells him trying another tactic. 

“Oh your brother will get along without you girl.” The king states looking around for Robb and nodding to him. Robb cant bring himself to respond to the king rather he looks forward at Lya. 

“I would not feel right leaving my family.” Lyanna tells the king. 

“You’d be with your father.” He tells her softly. 

“Your grace, I am sorry to disappoint you and hope you understand but I have no desire to see kingslanding let alone live there. I am of the north, I belong in the north. I belong with my family.” She tells him and he watches the kings eyes as he grows angry. 

“I think you are worried about how the court will treat you perhaps. I assure you they will be kind or they will deal with me. You will want for nothing Lyanna I will make sure you are happy and taken care of.” The king leans over and places his hand on Lyanna’s and Robb seethes. 

“You are kind your grace but still I would not wish to go south. A deer your grace.” Lyanna states and she takes off. 

Robb knowing his sister has a head start on the others and takes off after her. They ride through the forest and he watches as Lyanna strings her bow. She looses the arrow and he hears the horse scream of an animal. He knows her aim is true. He slides from his horse as Lyanna stops and nears her kill. The prince trots up after them ahead of the party. His crossbow aimed at the downed deer. Lyanna has moved to the deer’s side to deal the final blow. Robb passes his knife to her and holds her hand. She always struggles with this part. He would offer to help but he knows she wont agree to it. Instead he watches as she leans down her braided hair falling off her shoulders. He hears a snort from the prince and he raises his head. The blond lion has his crossbow raised and aimed in Lyanna’s direction. Fear grips at him and he pushes Lyanna behind him. The bolt leaves the crossbow and he feels something knock the air from his lungs. He hears a scream and feels the spark of Lyanna’s hands behind him. 

Ned:  
His daughter takes off after a deer and he follows after his son. The prince being the best rider is ahead of them. He watches as Robert watches his daughter string her bow. His friend is in awe of her and Ned worries. He wonders what will happen to his little girl should the king order her to kingslanding. She would die before she left Robb. He knows it. He sighs as he rides. His daughter is too like her mother for her own good. She has her strength her character but not her wolfs blood. No his daughters anger boils, she has the temper of a dragon. He watches from a ways away as his children dismount and head to the kill. It is a few moments before he hears a scream. Its Lyanna and he speeds forward. What he sees a second later chills him to the bone. The prince is sitting on his mount a crossbow in his hand. A bolt lays in his sons shoulder and his daughter has strung her bow and is aiming it right at the princes heart. Her fury burns him from here and he dismounts confused upon how this happened. 

“What is going on here?” Robert booms across the clearing but still Lya does not unstring her bow. 

“Lyanna, what has happened?” He asks her. 

“I don’t know. I shot the deer and Robb and I were to deal the final blow. I held the knife when he pushed me behind him. Then the bolt hit him.” She murmured glaring deathly at the prince. 

“Did you shoot them boy?” The kings voice boomed. 

“What no of course not! He got in the way I was aiming for a deer.” The not so bright prince stated. 

“Liar.” Lyanna seethed out pulling her bow farther back. 

“You can’t call me a liar! I’m the prince!” The blond prince cried angrily. 

“Lyanna put the bow down.” He told his daughter but the girl did not do so. 

“Lyanna, you need to put the bow down.” He tells her again but she just glares his direction. 

“He shot Robb.” She cries instead and he senses his opening.

“Lyanna Robb needs you now. The king will deal with the prince.” He tells her and she looks at his son worried before laying her bow down. 

His daughter scoots to her brother and runs her hands across his laxed face. His son moans into her touch turning his head to her and Ned seizes hoping no one else noticed. Lyanna sits beside Robb pressing kisses to his crown and lifting his head into her lap. Its not a move of a sister. Rather that of a lover and Ned grows feared. He looked to the king and watched his friends eyes narrow at the two of them. 

“Robert I must get my son back to the castle. He has to see a Maester.” He tells his friend and the king nods motioning him along. 

“Lyanna,” He speaks to his daughter who is ghostly white and trembling.

Most likely from the pain she feels from Robb. He pulls her from the ground as his guards lift his son. Robb screams out still passed out. His daughter stumbles a whimper pulling at her mouth. He catches her and tries to get her on her horse. She can barely ride her eyes shining with tears.

“Lyanna.” His son whispers barely loud enough for him to hear but he knows Lyanna does. 

She looks back at her brother a cry escaping her lips. His heart sinks. Once again fear of losing his children creeps into his heart. His mind reels in anger and confusion over the entire mess. How had the prince missed and hit Robb? Why did his son push Lyanna behind him? Was the prince attempting to shoot his daughter? Perhaps for the attention his father was showing her. He would have to wait for Robb to wake for more answers. He would not let this go unpunished however. 

He watched as the Maester tended Robbs wounds. The man had also given his daughter something for her strength. The Maester had told him that the wound was not life threatening in area but his loss of blood meant they would have to keep an eye on it in any case. He had waited for the Maester to leave before entering Robbs rooms. He stood beside the bed and watched as Lyanna cared for his son. He watched as Lyanna grasped at Robbs hand and tears glistened in her eyes. 

“He is strong Lyanna he will live.” He tells her and she nods. She knows this. 

“He has much to live for with you beside him.” He tells her and she laughs. Its pitiful and full of tears. 

“And what does he have to live for to do with me. A soulmate he can never have? That is not much my lord.” Lyanna tells him bitterly.

“Lyanna he loves you.” He states no matter how chalky the words taste on his tongue. 

“I know. But we will never be true mates. We will never truly be together. We can never marry or have children.” Lyanna states sadly tears dripping down her eyes. 

He doesn’t know what to say. He has deprived them of that ending. He knows he has. What can he do to ease their pain he wonders? 

“There is nothing that says you cannot marry.” He tells her and she scoffs. 

“We both know you put us in these rooms far off so you wouldn’t have to look at us. You couldn’t handle us married father.” She spits out and he feels remorse. He did not realize his discomfort was so obvious. 

“You are not sibilings Lyanna. You may go before the heart tree.” He tells her. 

“And what good would that do!” She screams at him and he knows its her emotions running high. 

“You would be married.” He stumbles out confused as to why she is angry now.

‘ “And then what? We cannot act married. Live another lie. No being bonded is bad enough hiding that is bad enough.” She tells him in anger. 

“But Lyanna, you share rooms. Would it not be better to be married. I know I have spoke to the Maester to give you moon tea and that you must drink it but still marriage is important Lyanna.” He tells her and she scoffs again. 

“Is that all you meant to tell me my lord?” She asks him looking down at his son. 

He sighs. He did not ever want to ask this and he did not think he would but it has come to his mind and he wants to know. No, he needs to know. If he is losing two children should Robb die or if in truth she would survive it and he would have to prepare for her inevitable suicide. 

“No, Lyanna. I… Are you bonded to him?” He asks and she turns to him with a confused look on her face. 

“Fully I mean.” He states. 

She glares at him and is silent. His daughter speaks not a word and he thinks he has his answer. Until her quivering voice lets out a small sound. 

“No.” She all but whispers and Ned’s heart both lifts and sinks. He is not sure if that is better or worse. He cannot think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first new chapter for this story I hope you all like it.

Lyanna:  
The talk with her father no her uncle had her reeling. She hadn’t actually thought her father would allow them to get married. She wondered what Robb would think of it. She wondered how he would react. Did she want to marry him? Of course, she did but how could she. The entire world thought them siblings. On top of that she had been forced to attend dinner due to the king’s interest in her. She walked into the hall and eyes turned to her. She was wearing a dress Robb loved. It made her feel closer to him. The king motioned her forward and she curtseyed before him and the queen. 

“My son would like to apologize for the accident today.” The king stated and the prince glared at her.   
“I am sorry that your brother moved in my way.” The prince stated and the king hit the boy in the cheek.   
“I am sorry for my actions.” The prince stated once again.

“Of course your grace. A huge misunderstanding.” She responded mechanically. 

“Now girl have you thought about my offer?” The king stated looking at her happily. 

“Yes my king. I will stay in Winterfell with my brother.” She tells him curtseying. 

“What? No you should come to the capital girl.” He argues with her and she grinds her teeth. 

“I should not. My brother lies on a bed unmoving. My place is here your grace.” She tells him and he gapes at her.   
“Ned, Ned make her see reason. She will come to Kingslanding.” The king states. 

“No Robert.” Her father replies and the kings face goes red. 

“I am Lyanna Snow your grace not Lyanna Stark.” Lyanna states angrily and storms from the room to her brothers’ side. She could care less what the king thinks of her. If he kills her so be it. She’d rather die than betray Robb. 

For days the king argues with her father over her. She hears him yelling from fathers solar. She shakes as he does grip onto Robb as her lifeline. Still her brother does not wake and she grows sullen. The prince is a devil if she had ever seen one. He tried to take Robb from her. She would never forgive him that.


	16. Chapter 16

Robb:  
He wakes in warmth. He can feel arms around him. He opens his eyes and Lyanna is laying next to him her arm thrown over his chest her head cuddled into his shoulder. He watches her sleep with wonder in his eyes. He remembers watching the prince’s crossbow pointed at her. He remembers his fear as it loosened. He couldn’t imagine a world without her in it. It’s hard to move his left arm and he hisses in pain as he lifts it but he cards his hands through his mate’s hair regardless. He wants to touch her. To be near her. He knows he already is but the feeling of longing does not subside even when she lies next to him. Lyanna rolls onto her back waking. He watches as she sits up and her eyes lock onto his. 

“Robb!” She cries her lips finding his in a flurry. 

She kisses him and he feels fire in his veins. Pain disappears with her lips on his. His sister rolls on top of him and he groans. Lyanna is never eager. His Lyanna is always soft and never instigates things between them. He wonders what has gotten into her. He wonders but he doesn’t ask. Rather he drinks her in with every touch of his lips. His body molds to hers and he starts to ache for her. In the back of his mind he knows he’s too injured for this. He knows he shouldn’t be moving but he lifts his back from the bed anyways pulling his sister to his lap her hips settling on top his. They move against him and his head drops to her shoulder with a groan. Lyanna moans above him and its such a sweet sound his head whips up and he watches as her head is thrown back. Her hips continue to move against his and he’s hard within seconds. He lets out a groan as she presses against him. Gods it feels good. Everything about his Lyanna always feels good. Before he can comprehend she’s lifting her dress over her head and then she’s bare before him and he sucks in a breath. He’s mesmerized by her skin. Lyanna’s fingers card through his hair as she brings his mouth to hers. She’s impatient and filled with a wild energy and its not that Robb minds because gods he doesn’t. But something is wrong he can feel it. 

“Lyanna.” He whispers and she hums against his neck as she places kisses along the length of it making him shudder. He pulls Lyanna’s head back from his shoulder and is shocked at the tears he sees staining her cheeks.   
“What’s wrong?” He whispers tracing the path of a tear as it leaves her eye. 

“Nothing Robb.” She responds bending to kiss him but he pulls away from her. 

“What’s wrong Lya?” He asks and she lets out a soft sob curling into his chest. A sliver of pain runs through his shoulder but he cards his fingers into her hair and holds her anyways. After a few moments she straightens and looks at him with a determined look pressing her lips to his. He pulls back again with a sigh of her name. She huffs at him before speaking.

“I want to complete the bond.” She states with a level of finality and no emotion that it scares him.

“Okay, alright Lyanna. You know I want that. I’ve wanted that since before I knew we were marked.” Lyanna smiles at him bringing him closer. “But why now?” He asks his voice soft, curious and his mate freezes. 

“Why Lyanna?” He asks because he knows she’s afraid to lye with him. He knows its not something that she was looking forward to given the risks. 

“I realized something when you were lying here and it was frightening Robb. I just I realized you could have died and I would have been forced to live. I don’t want that. If you die, I die.” She tells him strongly and his heart pounds. He doesn’t want her to die period. But he understands he doesn’t want to live without her either. 

“Alright Lyanna.” He tells her pressing his forehead against hers and gods he wishes he could take her then and there but he’s no fool. He knows his injury would prevent him from doing it how he wants. Would prevent him from making it good for her. So he states, “Just not now.” Against her lips and she frowns. “I want it to be good Lya and my arm. I can’t really move.” He tells her and her eyes widen. 

“Oh gods Robb I’m so sorry.” She cries starting to move from his lap and he knows she’s feeling the pain that’s started to ebb from his shoulder now her lips aren’t upon his. 

She moves to leave him but he holds tight to her hips. 

“Robb?” She asked confused.

“I said I couldn’t do that now. Not that I couldn’t do anything.” He growls and she looks at him with wide eyes. 

“Robb. I don’t think that’s a good idea I don’t need..” And she’s cut off by his fingers slipping inside her and she moans loud and low and against her will. Her hips buck against him unintentionally and Robb smiles at her.   
“There you go.” He whispers to her pulling her head down to meet his lips. 

It’s frantic and needy and he bites at her lip making her buck against him once again. He pushes his fingers deeper inside her until he meets resistance. The presence of it excites him. He can only dream of being inside her and it makes him shiver. Lyanna rides his fingers above him and he knows she’s not even aware of what she’s doing. Before long his mate tenses and he feels her walls close around his digits. There you go he thinks as she trembles above him. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is open in a silent scream. She looks beautiful above him, ethereal really and gods does he crave her. His entire body screams at him, begs him to be inside her. He watches while she rides out her high above him his body shaking from holding himself back. When she stops moving, he pulls his fingers from her and places them on her hips rubbing circles into her skin willing his body to calm. He closes his eyes and feels Lyanna move above him. He assumes she is moving to lye beside him but he doesn’t feel her and instead feels fingers on his laces and he freezes. His eyes shoot open and his hands reach down for her.

“Lyanna.” He states in warning but she just smiles at him. 

His laces undone Lyanna pulls him from them. Lyanna has never touched him before. His Lyanna is too shy too afraid but her hand on him is heavenly. He watches in horror as she licks a stripe along his member. He lets out a cry and his eyes are wide. His breathing heavy. 

“Lyanna what are you doing?” He asks and she smiles at him.

“Something I heard Theon telling you about once.” She answers with a hum licking him once again and his control wavers. 

His mate takes him into her mouth and he can tell its hard for her. But lord does the image do things to him. In the back of his mind he’s desperately angry with Theon for being crude around Lyanna but he can’t bring himself to care. She sucks on him and he hisses as her teeth scrape against him and Lyanna sends him a sorry look. He smiles at her in encouragement. He still can’t believe she is doing this for him. His Lyanna who can’t even look at his naked form. Not even the whore he slept with had done this for him. He moans and his hips buck causing Lyanna to choke slightly. His fingers thread through her hair as she bobs up and down his length and he curses under his breath. He has never felt anything this wonderful. He has never felt this level of pleasure. His release comes before he knows it and he doesn’t have time to warn her. When his vision returns to him, she’s sitting on his chest and he can feel her slick against him. He curses looking up at her and seeing his seed upon her lips. 

Ned:  
He had thought to go check on his daughter and see if she was any better. See if his son had woken. He had opened the door quietly and slowing thinking she may be asleep. He had not expected to be met with the vision of his daughter naked with her mouth around his sons cock. His sons eyes were closed and his hips bucked into Lyanna’s mouth as his hand threaded through her locks keeping her in place. He watched stuck in shock as his son came with a shout of Lyanna’s name His daughter unwrapped her lips from his sons cock and slithered up his body and sat on his sons bare stomach. Her fingers threaded through his hair as Ned watched white seed drip down the side of her mouth. The sight made him sick. Not even he would ask his wife for such an action. Only a whore would do such a thing how could his son ask it of his daughter. Once again disappointment ripped through him. His son was not treating his mate properly and Ned loathed the fact that he hadn’t taught him properly. 

He watched his son come to and look at Lyanna and curse. His fingers trailed the corner of her mouth and he let out a smile. 

“Good?” Lyanna asked timidly. 

“Of course.” Robb stated with a laugh. 

“Better than your whore?” She asked with a arched brow and his son sighed. Ned watched as Robb pushed Lyanna down his body to his hips and sat up with a wince. His sons fingers trace Lyanna’s cheek. 

“No ones ever done that for me Lyanna.” He told her nuzzling his nose against hers. His daughter looks at Robb in surprise. 

“Your wonderful Lyanna but can you try to ignore whatever Theon tells you. I’d rather not have him talk such in front of you.” His son winced. 

“Even if it leads to this?” Lyanna asked him and Robb nodded. 

“Whatever you want.” His daughter replies and Robb smiles. 

Ned manages to look away from them and was going to leave when he hears his daughter gasp and his eyes go to her. Lyanna’s hands are against his sons shoulders and she’s moving her hips above him. Ned looks at them confused before he sees where his son’s hand lies. He’s got his fingers inside her and Ned’s eyes widen. Has his son no care for his daughter. Does he just treat her as a whore? He wonders watching as Lyanna moans above his son. 

“There you go. Gods Lya your more slick now than you were before.” Robb whispers to her.

“How’s it feel Lya? My fingers inside you. As soon as my arms healed that will be me inside you. Making you mine.” He growls and Lyanna moans. 

“I’m already yours.” Lyanna replies with a breathy moan and Robb growls. 

“Say it again.” He growls out. 

“I’m yours.” She cries. 

“Mine and as soon as I’m out of here I’ll prove it. I promise.” Robb states kissing Lyanna deeply. 

His daughter cries out burying her head in Robbs shoulder. He sees her shake and his son whispering in her ear. He shakes his head. What he has seen here will scar him for the rest of his days he is sure. He steps into the room and coughs. Lyanna’s head lifts up and she lets out a cry. His sons fingers are still inside her as she scrambles off him reaching for a fur and wrapping herself in it. His son just glares at him not trying to cover himself up at all. 

“Yes father.” His son states angrily. 

“Son.” He responds not able to look at his daughter. 

“How long were you there?” Robb asks and he shakes his head. 

“Long enough.” Ned states with a shudder and Robb’s face darkens.

“What do you want?” He asks and Ned sighs. 

“Now your awake I want to know what happened.” He states. 

“The little prince pointed his crossbow at Lyanna. I stopped it from hitting her.” Robb states with a shrug and Ned’s stomach falls father down and he is surprised its possible. 

“I’ll have to talk to the king.” He states and Robb glares. 

“Enough with the king. Just keep him away from my Lyanna!” Robb screeches and his daughter flinches looking down before going to his sons side and soothing him with a kiss. 

“Robb I can’t just tell the king what to do.” Ned states and his son just glares. He sighs and leaves.


	17. Chapter 17

“So girl what do you say? Would you like to see kings landing?” The king chuckled out. She looked at the man in front of her and wondered how her father, her uncle, had ever called him a friend. She had been dragged from Robb’s bedside for this? She had been taken from her mate for a man to peer at her thinking her a ghost. She would not go. This wasn’t just an offer, he was asking her to be his mistress. She wouldn’t, she couldn’t. 

“Your grace is kind to offer but there is no room in kings landing for a bastard like me.” She states bowing her head. 

“Nonsense!” The king cries and Lyanna flinches. 

“I cannot leave my home your grace. Not while my brother is still healing.” She speaks and the king sputters. He did not think that she would refuse. No sane bastard would. But she was not a bastard and she was not sane. She had left sane a long time ago. As soon as Robb’s mark appeared on her skin her reason had fled her. Now everything she was, was his. 

“Your brother has plenty of people here to take care of him.” The king replies with annoyance and she doesn’t know what to do. 

“You’ll come to kingslanding with your father.” The king belts out and her fist clenches.

“I’m sorry your grace but I cannot.” She tells him and the king goes red. 

“Yes, yes you will. You will come. Ned!” The king cries and her father finally walks forward. 

“You promised me you would allow the girl to choose Robert. She has chosen. She wants to stay here where she belongs.” Her father, her uncle tells the king and she relaxes. That will be the end of it. 

“Oh Ned. You cant be serious. She doesn’t know what she’s saying. She doesn’t know what she wants. She will be happier in the capital.” The king tells her father and she wants to scream. She wonders if this is how her mother felt. 

“No Robert. Ill not force her from her home.” Her father grounds out and the king looks at him aghast. 

“But Ned!” The king cries and her father almost glares. 

“Lyanna leave.” He tells her and she does so. 

She leaves running as fast as she ever has before. Her feet carry her through the halls to their rooms quickly. Robb is sitting up in their bed his hair mussed like he had been running his fingers through it constantly. Its his tell, its how she knows he’s worried. He looks to her with a sigh when she enters and she smiles back at him. She walks to him climbing up the bed and sitting in his lap. He groans as she does so but doesn’t protest. Her lips press to his softly but its not long before Robb takes control of the kiss his hand in her hair pulling her tightly to him his tongue plundering her mouth. He allows her to pull away finally and her breathing is pants. 

“What did the king want?” Her brother asks and she frowns. 

“He tied to get father to force me to kingslanding. Father held his ground.” She tells her brother and he sighs energy leaving him. 

“Good. I was worried he wouldn’t keep his promise.” Robb states and she frowns further. 

“Father always keeps his promises Robb.” She tells him and he rolls his eyes. She doesn’t know what this newfound disrespect for their father is but she doesn’t like it. She understands he is angry with father for keeping her from him. But he is six and ten and if she at four and ten is able to forgive their father he should too. 

“I don’t trust him. Not when it comes to you.” Robb states and she sighs. Robb doesn’t trust anyone but himself when it comes to her. 

“You don’t trust anyone but yourself with me Robb, you need to forgive father, If you don’t you will regret it. I know you will.” She tells him and he accepts her chastising well before smirking at her and drawing her to him for a deep kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Lyanna:  
The king was finally gone and Robb was starting to heal. He could walk around now. Very rarely did she feel stabs of pain rolling off him. She stayed out of Lady Catelyn’s way but Robb demanded she be near him at all times. He couldn’t stand it when she was away. She woke every morning to him holding onto her as if she was his lifeline she supposed she was in a way. The more he healed the more he seemed to change. He went back to himself in how he touched her but otherwise he was paranoid. At least when it came to her. He had yelled at Theon when he had visited about saying crass things to her. He had dismissed a servant he heard calling her a bastard. Today she had tripped in the yard over a bow Bran had left by accident and he had chastised the child for near an hour. He had acted like the boy had almost killed her. Robb was almost out of control. 

They were feasting now. She sat beside her brother his hand on her thigh. It had been a shock to all she believed when Robb had ordered her to eat beside him. No one had thought him serious. Lady Stark who knew the truth had about choked on her wine. That in itself made it worth it. Her conversation with her father burned in her mind. She wanted to bring it up to Robb but she didn’t know how.   
“What is it?” Her brother asks from beside her as always able to tell her mood. 

“Nothing big brother.” She states and his eyes trap hers. She knows he both hates and loves when she calls him that. 

“Hmmmm.” He replies his eyes scanning hers.

“Truly.” She tells him and he doesn’t believe her but he nods anyways. 

“Do you want to go to the pools tonight?” Robb asks her and she’s surprised. 

“I thought the Maester told you to keep the stitches dry.” She tells him and his lip quirks. 

“I’ve healed enough that’s not a problem anymore apparently.” He tells her and his words flood over her. 

“Oh. Alright.” She tells him gulping hard. Robb brushes his hands together getting rid of crumbs and turns to her turning her eyes to his. 

“We don’t have to Lyanna, its just the pools.” He tells her and she doesn’t know. There’s heat in his eyes. Is it just the pools? What does he want from her? 

“No I want to, I always want to go swimming in the pools you know that. You haven’t let me go in near a month.” She tells him with a huff and Robb laughs. 

“Its not safe for you by yourself.” He tells her and she groans. 

“According to you I’m not safe anywhere on my own. Not even my own room with Ghost unless Greywind is there as well.” She tells him and he shrugs. 

“I like to keep an eye on you.” He tells her and she sighs. 

“Greywind should be with you Robb.” She tells him once again but knows he wont listen. 

“Greywind should be protecting me.”

“Yes.” She says with annoyance. Why doesn’t he understand this simple thing?

“Protecting you is protecting me.” He tells her smartly and she huffs. 

“If you die I die.” He whispers in her ear and she doesn’t know how to feel. That statement has become Robb’s go to statement to finish an argument and she doesn’t know how she feels about that. 

“So your protection isn’t important then?” She states pointedly and she knows hes annoyed because he thought he could end the discussion. 

“I can protect myself.” He tells her and she raises a brow at him and taps his shoulder.

“I was protecting you.” He cries the entire room looks at him. She flushes and glares at him. 

“Quiet Robb. Alright. I know you were, you always protect me, okay.” She responds and he relaxes.

Its important to him that she thinks him capable. He should stop being so insecure. She knows he is capable of taking care of her. Her mate is hungry to prove himself and it scares her somewhat. There’s not much to fear now, but she has a bad feeling. It never ends well when people are trying to prove themselves. At least that’s what the histories say. She doesn’t speak to him for the rest of the feast and he doesn’t attempt to get her to speak. His hand simply palms circles on her thighs. Reaching higher and higher until she pushes his hand away and he waits a few moments before doing it again. As soon as is allowed she walks to her rooms. She is unsure when Robb will come. Sometimes he goes to his solar first and then comes to bed. He asked about the pools however and it makes her think he will come to her sooner. He doesn’t however and she curls up alone on the bed Ghost and Greywind’s large forms curling around her. She must fall asleep because it seems like a few moments when Robb is lifting her from the bed. She cries out annoyed but he doesn’t place her back down rather he almost lifts her up more. 

“Were going to go swimming.” He whispers into her hair and she mews. 

She doesn’t want to swim right now. She wants him to put her back in bed and take Greywind’s place. She doesn’t bother arguing though. She knows Robb will get his way and its not as if the idea of swimming in the hot springs is horrible. So she allows him this and hopes he’s careful in his movements. He hopes they don’t run into any servants who will question their young lord carrying his sister through the halls in her nightdress. She lets Robb worry about that though. This is his idea he can deal with the effects. When they get to the pools Robb sets her down. He’s carful and its painfully sweet the way he thinks of her comfort but he should have just put her on her feet. She doesn’t say anything however, because why get angry when he is being so careful and gentle. Something that he seems to struggle with, with her at times, especially in passion. Robb kneels beside her and he undoes the ties of her nightdress. She moves to protest but his eyes hold something that she doesn’t understand so she leaves it. The dress falls off her shoulders. She moves to stand but Robb stills her and removes his own clothes. She tries hard to not look at him, she really does. But her brother is just so beautiful. She adores him. Her eyes slip around his chest and deep want wells up inside her. Robb doesn’t slide his eyes over her and she’s somewhat concerned. Usually Robb has no problem looking at her. In fact its hard to get him to stop but not now. Now he just picks her back up in his arms and enters the pools settling down on a ledge pulling her into his lap. He sighs happily and she smiles into his chest. Her fingers trace the expanse of his chest until she finds the red scar. It’s a nasty thing and she is horrified that its her fault his chest has been marred. Her fingers brush against it and she leans forward and presses her lips to the injury. 

“You always protect me.” She tells him and she knows it’s the right thing to say. He had been so afraid the king would try and take her away and he had. The king had done everything short of taking her and stealing her away. 

Robb looks down and his eyes are smiling. It means a lot to him for her to believe in him in such a way. Her brother leans down and kisses her. Its gentle for him but still demanding and before long she’s melting into him as his fingers thread through her hair pulling her closer to him. She moves her body instinctually placing a knee on either side of his legs. They are closer this way and Robb groans in approval. His free hand slips down and curls around her back bringing her flush against him. There is not a single space between them now. Her senses are going crazy. Her entire body tingles as his fingers inch across her skin. She moans as Robb makes his way down her neck. His teeth dig into her skin and he adds to the many marks already marking the area. 

“Mine.” Robb whispers into her skin his fingers gripping hard to her hips. 

“Yours.” She replies the last bit coming through with a moan. 

Robb stands abruptly and she clings to his body so as she doesn’t fall with a squeak. His fingers grasp her backside keeping her close to him. Once again she marvels at Robbs strength. How he is able to keep her held like this she doesn’t know. Especially with his bad shoulder. She looks at the injury but it shows no sign of strain. Her brother stands from the pools and she shivers slightly. He lowers her to the ground softly and her heart cries. He is being especially gentle with her tonight. Robb hovers over her for a moment his nose tracing her jaw before his lips attach to her breast. Her back arches into him and a shudder runs through her. She feels Robbs hand between her thighs and she spreads them wider for him anticipation running through her body. Robb’s lips attach to hers as his fingers slide into her. They move terribly gentle and slow within her and she loves him for it but that’s not what she craves. She wants her demanding mate. She bites at his lip and it jerks his body causing him to thrust his fingers harder into her. She cries out in pleasure as he does so and Robb lets out a small laugh. She tries to glare at him but she can’t because he thrusts his fingers hard into her again and she’s blinded by light behind her lids. Robb nuzzles at her his fingers drawing out her pleasure. Her brother is panting above her and she can feel him hard against her thigh. She gulps hard. She knows what he wants and when she opens her eyes and looks at him she knows what his eyes are asking. She’s terribly afraid, its true but its Robb and she wants to be fully bonded to him more than she wants anything else in this world. She looks into his eyes and she just nods softly at him. His reaction is immediate. His entire body relaxes and his lips suckle into her skin. 

“I love you Lya.” He whispers out and her heart bursts. 

She moves to reply but he’d been distracting her and he slips inside her with a thrust. She cries out the feel of him invasive and foreign. It feels like being stretched and she supposes that is what’s happening. Her brother’s face in hidden in her shoulder and he’s whispering curses against her skin. 

“Okay Lya?” He asks and she cant speak so she nods again. 

Her brother pulls back from her and there’s a moment of relief before a searing stab of pain runs through her. Tears strain at her eyes and vaguely she can head Robb curse and then press a kiss to her forehead. He pulls back again and this time she knows what to expect. Its not as bad and she knows now he’s seated fully inside her because emotions flood into her mind. Guilt over her pain, joy over her and lust, all mixed with a overwhelming feeling of love and she’s crying simply because of what he feels for her. Her brother pulls his face away from hers fear over his features. 

“Lya are you okay? Are you alright?” He asks her and she smiles. 

“Yes.” She breathes out leaning up to press her lips to his. 

His brother returns her kiss with force she’s come to expect from him. She loves every minute of it. Robbs fingers hitch her thigh to his waist and he begins to move. She cries and arches off the ground when he does so. It’s a pleasure unlike anything she had felt before and it has her keening before long. Robbs name slipping out between her lips like a prayer to the gods. Her brother curses above her as she feels herself tighten around him her entire body strained. A rush of pleasure runs through her and she screams out her body seizing. She cant keep her eyes open she just feels Robbs body pressed hard against her as he continues to move the wild pleasure rushing through her. Robb thrusts wildly into her a force behind him she isn’t surprised by. Its bordering on panful the way he tunnels into her. It makes her cry out again as Robb shudders above her. She feels warmth blooming inside her and there’s some primal part of her that moans with the knowledge of it inside her. Robbs body is trapping hers and she doesn’t find it painful or invasive rather quite nice. But its too soon that Robb slips out of her and lays beside her on the ground. His emotions and images burn through her mind. Her withering under him and she wonders does she really look like that. Robb doesn’t seem to mind though and tugs her to his chest wrapping his body protectively around her. 

She falls asleep there atop him and he must have carried her back to their room because she wakes there in the warmth of furs. But Robb is nowhere in sight and her heart sinks into her chest. She knows her mate is busy. She knows Robb is Warden with father gone. But she wishes he would have woken her, that he would have taken her with him. Between her thighs stings and guilt radiates off her brother. She rolls her eyes and tries to send him an image of him being foolish. He must get it because his annoyance is thick from him. She dresses and searches for her mate. She finds him talking to man who’s half ragged and she wonders what has happened. 

“Robb?” She asks feeling his feelings of disgust. 

“Lyanna come here.” He tells her and she walks behind the desk. 

“What is it?” She looks between the frazzled man and Robb. 

“You can speak freely around my sister.” Robbs states but the man still looks unwilling. 

“I don’t think the rest is a subject for a lady.” The man states gulping. 

“It’s a good thing I’m no lady then sir. Please speak.” She tells the man and he gives her a look but does so. 

“It’s Lord Bolton’s bastard son that’s doing it my lord. Taking them young girls. He hunts them with hounds and arrows. All us are too scared. But He already took my two daughters from me and my wifes gone. I have nothing to be afraid of anymore. If you ask the other folks they will tell you the right of it.” The man states and Robbs eyes narrow. 

“This is serious indeed. What do you do?” Robb asks the man. 

“I was a guard in the Boltons castle then the bastard took my eldest girl I couldn’t be around them so I started farmin I did.” The man speaks and she knows Robb must know his name. 

“Alright I will have you given a position in my guard. You will be safe here. I give you my word.” Robb tells the man and there is relief on the mans face as he leaves. 

“Do you believe it?” She asks her brother and he sighs putting his face in his hands. 

“This is serious. I can’t ignore it but I cant accuse lord Bolton either. I wish father were here for this.” Her brother puts his head in his hands and she knows he’s overwhelmed. He’s too young for this just like he’s too young to be mated to her the way he is. Robb looks at her overwhelmed but still able to feel her emotions and images in her head. 

“Oh Lya.” He whispers shaking his head and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“What will you do?” She asks and her brother frowns for a moment. She feels him thinking hard. Slivers of ideas rush through her mind and she waits. 

“I will go visit lord Bolton. See what I can find while I am there. You will help me.” He tells her and she sits up. 

“How can I help?” She asks confused. There is very little she can do and she so loathes the idea of Robb leaving her for the months it would take for him to travel to the Dreadfort find the culprit and then come back to her. At least three months. 

“You can look about the dreadfort while I am speaking to Lord Bolton. I tell him I am discussing the idea of a glass house for his land. He had been asking for help to build one.” He tells her and she looks at him confused. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’ll look about the Dreadfort while I conduct business.” He tells her and she sighs. That’s not what she meant. 

“I will be going with you?” She asks and he nods. 

“Of course.” He states like its obvious.

“And how will you explain that?” She cries confused. 

“I don’t have too.” He tells her and she huffs. 

“Robb, and when you are caught in my chambers?” She asks him and he frowns. 

“I wont get caught.” He tells her and she sighs. 

“I will go, but we will have to sleep separately.” She tells him and she feels his protests in his mind. 

“I won’t risk Lord Bolton finding out. It would completely undermine you Robb.” She tells him and he nods finally. 

“Alright. But I don’t like it Lya. I don’t like being away from you.” He tells her and she smiles at him. 

“I don’t either. I’ve gotten used to my mate but I have Ghost and no doubt Greywind will be there as well. I’ll be fine.” She tells him and he agrees kissing her crown before handing her a piece of apple that he had on a plate beside him. He is always feeding her when he can. She supposes it’s a mate thing. Besides Robb is a wolf on top of that. She wonders how much of them is connected to their wolves. She knows her brother dreams he is Greywind as well. She knows he feels the Direwolf’s emotions and she wonders if perhaps that is why he is always feeding her. As Greywind is always feeding Ghost. Their wolves were obvious mates as well and she thought it sweet. 

“We will leave as soon as I can. This is very serious; I don’t want to risk more deaths if I wait around.” He tells her and she nods back to him. 

She stands and she winces again. She’s sore and Robb looks at her pained. Guilt eats at her brother every time she feels an inkling of pain between her legs. She doesn’t blame him for the pain. It is not his fault not really. Its her body. She bends down and kisses him sweetly before she slips from the room with a wink. Her mate has work to do and she has a little she wolf to find. She was happy that her father had refused to take Arya with him saying she was too wild for court and that the girl was better off in the north anyhow. Lady Stark had been too happy that Sansa was betrothed to the prince to put up much of a fight. How her father had allowed that monster to be near their sister was something she would never understand. Actually, somewhat she did. She thinks perhaps Sansa is paying for her comfort in a way. Although Sansa couldn’t be happier, there is nothing Sansa would want more than to be at court and be queen someday. Their father couldn’t say no to Sansa marrying the crown prince because he was already refusing to take her to kingslanding. She feels guilty about it but Robb is in her mind then sending her flashes of Sansa’s beyond happy expressions and she knows he’s telling her that Sansa wouldn’t have it any other way. If father had told the king no, she would never have forgiven him or most likely ever been happy, been too worried with what could have been.


	19. Chapter 19

Lyanna:  
She loved riding, traveling not so much. Especially not when Robb was determined to have her every night. She loved him she truly did but she wished he would maybe not be as rough with her or perhaps had less appetite just while they were on the road. She would let him do whatever he wished gladly after they were back home but now it was starting to wear her down. Perhaps it was the knowledge he wouldn’t be able to have her when they reached their Destination. She wasn’t sure. Fatigue ran through her and her brother looked back at her worried. He slowed his horse until it was even with hers. His fingers reached out and brushed her face. 

“Are you too tired, your never tired of riding. Do we need to stop?” Her brother asks and she shakes her head and send him an image of him over her last night. Her brother flushes and looks to her with a cough. 

“Too much?” He asks and she shrugs. 

“Its fine Robb I’m just sore from so much riding.” She tells him and he nods in understanding. They had been riding for the better of two weeks. 

“It wont be much father. Just a few days.” He tells her trying to be positive but she knows he is filled with apprehension and worry. He is worried Lord Bolton wont listen to whatever sentence he gives out should the Bastard be proven a threat to the smallfolk. 

“Do you think Bran is alright in Winterfell?” He asks he suddenly and she’s surprised. He hadn’t voiced his worried about their brother so far. 

“I am sure he is fine. He has your mother and Maester Lewin to help him.” She tells her brother but he looks at her worried still. 

“Robb he is a smart boy. He will take care of things and should it be something he can’t he will let it wait for your return.” She tells him and he nods at her. 

“I am sure you are right Lya. Bran has always been an intelligent boy even if he can’t remember to keep his things in order so they don’t hurt people.” Her brother huffs out and she can’t believe he’s still holding that against their brother. 

“Robb, you can’t be serious. Bran didn’t mean for anything to happen to me. Let it go.” Her brother huffs not looking at her. She knows he knows he’s being silly. But her brother is protective by nature and it has become a problem since the king she worries it will only get worse if anything else should happen to her.


	20. Chapter 20

Lyanna:  
She did not like the Dreadfort. In fact, she could go as far as saying she loathed it. It didn’t help that Lord Bolton seemed to scan her body like he was appraising a horse. Robb for perhaps the better did not notice Lord Bolton’s looks. He was having enough trouble with dealings with the man she thought that it was best there wasn’t more bad blood between the two. The bastard. She had met him in passing once and her entire body had cringed. Everything about him made her skin crawl. He had kissed her hand and the sickness that bloomed inside her had Robb glaring their direction from across the room. She missed Ghost and Greywind. Lord Bolton had asked they be kept outside the castle and reluctantly Robb had agreed. After a week without her companion she was feeling lonely. 

She was sitting in her rooms when she felt it, Robbs fury. Her brothers anger was a wild thing. It had her moving to the door before she had thought about it. He had been meeting with Lord Bolton so she moved towards where she knew the mans solar would be. Images flooded through her mind. Horrible things. Her under the Bolton bastard. She was confused why would Robb be thinking such things. She watched as her brother stormed through the door curses on his lips. He caught her eyes and just stared at her for a moment. His fury somewhat abating. But it was short lived. His fingers curled around her arm and the offensive thoughts invaded her mind. He dragged her through the halls. Her smaller legs struggling to keep up with his large steps. He pulled her into his rooms and she worried her lip. They had talked about this. It was better they weren’t in each others rooms while they were here. Her brother had agreed what had changed. Her brother turned to her and she caught a view of his inner turmoil. Lord Bolton thought he had brought her because his father had agreed to marry her to his bastard. In Robbs mind the bastard was trying to take her away from him. When it came to her, her brother could not think in logical sense. 

“Robb.” She called to him trying to drag him out of the dark thoughts that curled around his mind. He shouldn’t be thinking about her with another. It would never happen. Never. She sent those thoughts his way. She would die before she let another man touch her. Her brother shook his head at her and it was just a moment before she was pressed back against the wall her brother’s lips on hers his tongue searching deep into her mouth tasting her. 

She pressed back into him her fingers curing around his doublet. Her mind filled with him. His fingers as they bit into her hips. His mouth as it latched into her neck. His teeth as they hit her skin. Her brother nosed at her jaw marking up and down the length of her neck before starting to tear at her dress. She had never felt her brother this impatient before. His fingers ripped at her stays. She tried to push him away before he tore apart her dress but he wasn’t having it in fact he must have caught onto her thought because his fingers tore the front of her bodice. She gasped shocked as her flesh hit the cool air. Robb however didn’t waste a second. His lips wrapped around her nipples and sucked hard so her back arched off the door. 

“Robb.” She breathed out and her brother grunted into her skin his fingers pulling more at her dress until the torn fabric fell from her form. 

Her brother stepped back when she was bare before him and looked at her. His dark eyes scanned her form and not for the first time she is tempted to cover herself but she knows that would just anger him and in his current furry that’s the last thing she wants to do. Her brother finishes looking at her it seems and reaches out for her his hands rough against her skin as he wraps them around her waist and lifts her from the ground before throwing her roughly on the bed. She bounces slightly against the frame and watches as Robb tears his own clothes from his body. She could spend a lifetime with Robb and never grow tired of his body. She watches him as he stalks towards her. His mind is still clouded with fear and anger and she knows he’s going to be exceptionally rough with her. It shouldn’t but somewhere back in her mind it excites her. 

“Robb.” She breathes out and that’s all her brother needs. He pounces on her his fingers bruising her thigh as he hikes it around his waist. 

He bites into the flesh of her chest his fingers reaching for her sex and she knows what he’s going to do before he does it. Its what he always does. When he feels insecure. When he feels like he could lose her. His fingers thrust into her thick and demanding and her body stretches to accommodate them. She moans it’s a sound tinged with the slight pain she feels as he opens her up to him. His fingers reach deep inside her before stopping their movement. She whines as he stops his movement and Robb bites into her shoulder in response his other hand biting into her hip keeping her from moving against his fingers. She whines again and she swears she hears her brother growl. 

“Your mine Lyanna.” Robb breathes out against her skin his teeth catching her jaw. She hums in response not agreeing not denying it. She shouldn’t but she likes this. Likes how he wants to claim her. She draws it out. 

“Whose are you?” Robb asks and she doesn’t respond. Her brother huffs low in his chest his fingers scissoring inside her before stilling. She whines trying to move her hips to gain some friction, some anything. She’s desperate for him. 

“Whose are you?” Robb demands once more his words growling out. She doesn’t respond and Robb thrusts his fingers hard and invasive inside her before stilling again. 

“Lyanna, whose are you.” He orders her to speak and she wants to deny him. Wants to see what he will do. She’s playing a dangerous game she knows but she wants to. He knows whose she is. He’s known since they were children playing in the hot pools. 

Robb’s breathing comes in loud and angry. He’s furious now. She’s denying him what he wants what he needs to hear and it drives him crazy. She however doesn’t mind. If he can deny her, can tease her she can do the same. 

“Whose!” Robb demands almost pleads with her and she bites her lip to keep from responding because its against her nature. Its against her pliant bodies wishes. 

Robbs fingers leave her and she cries but Robb just growls angry above her. 

“Your mine.” He thunders above her and she does nothing. Her brother is frenzied now He grabs ahold of her hips and she feels almost fear. He can be rough to the point of pain, and she knows she asked for it this time. That she pushed him. He doesn’t enter her however, no he grasps her thighs sitting up on his knees he pulls her down to him and then he does something he never had before, he flips her. Its rough and new and it excites her. Lyanna pushes herself up so her chest is off the bed. She doesn’t expect it when she feels her brothers body enveloping hers his arm hard around her waist pulling her body to her knees. 

“Your my mate.” Her brother hisses out to her and he enters her in one swift thrust that has her trying to inch away from him. 

He’s hard against her however his fingers digging into her hips so her body cant leave his. He tunnels into her and its rough and painful and something so Robb that her body starts to heat. He brings her alive with every thrust into her. Robb draws out noises from her she doesn’t know she could make. High pitched whines and low cries begging her brother for more. 

“Mine.” Her brother whispers against her skin. 

Yours, her mind reaches out to him affirming it and her brother thrusts harder in response. Her body starts to shudder and she feels Robb’s teeth against her neck and she’s clamping down around him her body arching up into him as pleasure rolls through her. Robb groans above her tunneling into her harder each thrust taking her higher until she cant hold herself with her arms any longer and Robb is forced to wrap an iron arm around her stomach to keep her to him. He thrust wildly into her hard and firm before warmth blooms inside her and her brother falls atop her. She cant breathe and she’s almost frantic but Robb knows and he rolls off her satisfied. She feels warm and happy, tinges of pain in her sex that remind her of how much her brother loves her. She feels wonderful as Robb cuddles her to him. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” She tells him and he smiles into her neck. 

“I know, I wouldn’t let you.” He tells her and she knows that’s right. Even if she wanted to leave Robb would never allow it. Never. He would drag her back to him and it should upset or scare her but it just makes her feel warm inside because that is how much he loves her. He cant live without her and that’s okay because she cant live without him. 

“What did you say to lord Bolton?” She asks him and he tenses behind her. 

“Your worth more than a disturbed bastard Lyanna and Lord Bolton knows it.” He replies angerly. 

“Alright.” She responds knowing not to push it or else she end up having to calm him once more and calming Robb usually meant letting him fuck her rough and hard and she’s not sure she could take him like that again after just now. 

“You were supposed to keep your hands to yourself while we were here you know.” She tells him and he huffs angry. He never wanted to do that she knows and she feels his anger at having to in his mind. When she became the rational one between them. 

“I need you Lyanna.” He tells her and she knows its something in itself for Robb to admit it so she doesn’t get angry. 

“I know love.” She tells him turning in his arms and pressing a kiss to his lips. He draws her into him his hand resting on the back of her neck. She pulls away quickly. If she allows him he would have her beneath her again within seconds and her body cant take it. Her brother hears her thoughts and frowns looking at her body. She’s bruised she knows already and it usually makes Robb upset. This time is no different. He hates making her hurt but she loves wearing his marks usually. Sometimes it can be a bit much. She sits up and suddenly the sickness is back. She runs to the window and heaves out of it. It’s the sixth time in four days that she has done so but she doesn’t trust the dreadfort maester. Robb comes up behind her she can feel the worry radiating off him. She hasn’t told him she’s been sick. 

“Are you alright?” He asks her and she nods. She’s fine really. Its probably something she ate or something. She just cant move fast or eat meat. Meat seems to turn her stomach. In the back of her mind she remembers Lady Stark and when she started to feel ill. She keeps her thoughts from her brother he would be uncontrollable if he knew. Her brother holds her to him brushing through her hair. 

“You should see a Maester.” He tells her and she shakes her head no. 

“I don’t trust the Maester her Robb please don’t make me.” She pleads and her brother caves to her pleading. 

“Alright but as soon as we get home.” He tells her and she sighs. 

“When will that be?” She asks sadly. 

“Soon. I think I have found a few men who will testify against the bastard.” He tells her and she nods. She’s found something odd or at least she thinks its odd. She’s going to try and see tomorrow. Her brother frowns at her. 

“Be careful.” He tells her and she hums pulling into his chest. She’s always careful.


	21. Chapter 21

Robb:  
He’s standing in front of Lord Bolton when it hits him. Lyanna had been quiet today and he had assumed it had been anger at him that was making her keep him out of her mind. He had refused to let her leave his chambers last night and his mate had been angry, worried about the Boltons possibly knowing about them. He could have cared less but Lyanna, Lyanna was horribly worried. He had felt apprehension from her as she went searching into the dreadfort but nothing since. Now catching his mates overwhelming fear he froze. 

What was going on? Lord Bolton was speaking but he couldn’t listen all he could think about was Lyanna. He reached out with his mind but he couldn’t get anything that made sense. All he was getting were flashes. She wasn’t thinking she was terrified. He got wind of images of forest. She was in the forest. She was running through the forest. Why would she be running. Running from something that scared her apparently. She was calling for Ghost and Greywind. It must be serious for her to be begging for their direwolves help. What was going on? She was crying. His mate was crying and his entire being itched for him to take her in his arms but he had no idea where she was. He reached out to her again and all he came up with was apologies and fear. Images of her running hit him again. He gasped as she fell her hand coming to her stomach protectively. What? Forest again. A blurry image of Ramsey Snow. That, that scared him. He needed to get to the woods and he needed to do so now.

“Lord Bolton, where is your bastard son?” He asked the man trying to keep his voice even. He failed miserably and the man looked at him confused. 

“Hunting I’d assume.” The man responded and suddenly everything made perfect sense. 

Ramsey Snow was hunting. He was hunting his Lyanna. Robb’s eyes widened and he looked at Lord Bolton fear and anger ripping through his entire being. He tore from the room. Lord Bolton yelling after him angrily. He was coming he told Lyanna his entire soul reaching out to her letting her know he was coming for her. Terror hit him. What if he was too late? What if he couldn’t find her? He would kill the bastard. He reached out for Lyanna and he mounted the first horse he saw trying to figure out where she was. All he got was pain and fear. She was tired, she wanted to stop running but she wouldn’t she couldn’t. She had to live, not for her because she was sure she was going to die but she had to live for her child. Her child. His child. Lyanna was pregnant? With his child. His entire being simmered with shock and joy. Tears teared at his eyes. A child. He was going to be a father. If he could find her. His Lyanna cried to him terror and anger in her mind reaching out for him begging for him. She was begging for him to come for her but he couldn’t find her. He reached for Greywind in his mind but felt nothing where were the wolves. How could they not be protecting her. Searing pain hit his leg and he watched as a hound bit into her leg. He was hunting her with hounds like she was an animal. Rage burned through him. He would kill the bastard. Lyanna screamed in his mind and his entire being was ripped apart. He heard her scream on the wind and begged her to do so again. She did and he realized he was riding in the wrong direction. He turned and urged the horse forward faster and faster. 

Lyanna:

He was coming for her. She could hear his crazed laugh in her mind. The same laugh he belted out when he found her in that horrifying room. Robb was on his way but she knew he wouldn’t make it. Ghost, Ghost was coming too but she was too far away Lyanna didn’t think her or Greywind could get to her either. She was on her own. Pain gripped her calf as she felt a hound tear into her. She screamed and at least Robb heard it. She kicked out catching the hound in the jaw. She ran again running and running always running. She held her stomach. Her babe would never see the light of day. Tears rained down her face. Robb she cried in her mind. She wanted Robb.

She heard the arrow whiz by her and her entire being screamed. He was close. Too close. She wasn’t meant to die like this, She was the last Targaryen. She was Robbs, she was meant to help him as he became everything, she knew he could be. She wasn’t supposed to die in a forest hunted by a crazed bastard. She heard a howl on the wind. Ghost was close. Very close. She took of running once again. She just needed time just a minute and Ghost would be here and she would be fine. Pain throbbed through her leg but she ran through it. Ghost she screamed, Ghost! 

She heard a yelp from behind her and she turned. It wasn’t Ghost. It was Greywind. Her brothers wolf had run faster than hers for her. She cried crouching down by the tree. She was safe now. She was sobbing holding herself her arms around her. Ghost came to her and she sobbed into her wolves fur. She couldn’t hear Ramsey and she wondered what had happened. She sobbed and sobbed until her brother replaced the wolf in her arms. 

Robb held her impossibly close his own tears mixing with hers. His lips found hers and she melted into him clinging for dear life. Her brothers hand fell to her stomach and she heard his wonder in her mind. She was so scared. Her brother maybe even more so. Why did he bring her here? She shouldn’t have come. She could have lost her babe and suddenly she was hitting at her brothers chest and he was pulling away shock on his features. She was angry, angry and he was closest. Alright her brother thought in her mind. He took her abuse and continued to hold her. His arms lifted her from the ground. Ghost and Greywind following after Greywinds coat covered in blood. He walked and walked until she saw the castle. She didn’t want to go back into that place. Not where they kept those awful things. Where they held those poor people. The images went to her brother and he tensed. 

“Flaying is outlawed in the north. We have the Boltons now Lyanna.” He states and she tunnels into him she doesn’t care she wants them all dead and she wants away from this place. She wants to go home. 

“As soon as I find the bastard we will leave.” He tells her and she watches as they walk through the courtyard. 

Lord Bolton looks at them his eyes wide and Robb stops when he sees him. 

“Lord Bolton. You have broken the law of the north. Flaying is outlawed in the north. Your bastard son has been practicing in your own castle. Your son has tried to hunt my sister with hounds and arrows. You can submit yourself to me now or I will come back with an army its your choice. Perhaps my father will be merciful.” Robb states Lyanna helping him sooth his anger. Lord Bolton looks around with a sneer. 

“Your in my castle boy. You cant arrest me.” He seethes out and Greywind launches forward. His jaws wrapping around Lord Boltons neck. His entire throat is ripped from his body and Lord Bolton falls to the ground. Robb looks around to the shocked faces of the castle. 

“Now. Who knows where Ramsey Snow is?” He asks Greywind scanning the crowd. The wolf catches something and points. There right there is the bastard. His face red and angry in the crowd. Robb Growls as the man tries to run but Ghost and Greywind box him in theres no way for him to leave. 

“Bind him. He’s coming home with us.” Robb states before hauling her to the Maester. 

“No Robb no, not this Maester. There’s a healer in the village please Robb.” She cries. She’s afraid of this castle of everything in it. 

“Alright. Love.” He soothes her his lips pressing to her forehead. He takes her to the village then to a little hut type structure. The woman in the village binds her wounds and checks her babe. Its real then. Her child. Her beautiful child, Robbs child and she’s crying tears over and over again into Robbs chest. They leave the next day, Ramsey Snow walking behind their party more like being dragged.


	22. Chapter 22

Robb:  
He watches as Lyanna shudders in her sleep. His vision is clouded by pictures of Ramsey Snow. He wants to kill the devil but that would be too easy. No Ramsey needs to pay for the pain he caused his mate and he promised Lyanna. He promised her he would sacrifice the Snow to the weirwood for their child. He promised but he didn’t say when he would do it. Lyanna whimpers beside him and he moves curling around her sushing her. He mutters words of love into her hair until his mate relaxes against him. Furry burns deep inside him. His mate barley sleeps barely eats. All she does is stare blankly at the road ahead. He surges to his feet. He has had enough. Ramsey Snow will pay for his Lyanna’s every whimper her every shudder. He will pay for it in blood. 

Robb makes his way through the camp to the outskirts where the sick creature is tied and shivering on the ground. He has no cloak to warm him. Robb isn’t the one whose taken it from him. It must have been one of the men. He should reprimand them but he will not. He will allow them to take revenge as well. Lyanna is the soul of the north. The she wolf reborn. The north will see justice. His fist connects to the mans face and he hears the crunch of bone. It satisfies him but not enough. Again and again he reigns blows down on the man. Until blood coats the mans face. He restrains himself, he doesn’t want the creature dead yet. No, he will feel the wrath of a direwolf before he dies. No one touches a direwolves mate. No one. 

Satisfied that the disgusting being is passed out before him he walks to the stream. He pours water over his face and the cool spring wakes him from his bloodlust. He washes the blood from his hands. Lyanna would be disappointed in him. But he can’t bring himself to care. Lyanna is his. He will see to it that she is properly protected as soon as they arrive in Winterfell. He had sent a runner as soon as the idea had entered his mind. The raven should be on the way to bear island by now. His love would be protected by warriors at all times soon. He couldn’t bare to have men around her. Not before certainly not now. He had seen the way Ramsey Snow had looked at Lyanna. He had felt the way his lips had imposed upon hers. Never again. No he wouldn’t trust even the truest man next to his mate. She was too beautiful, too tempting. He would have to see her protected in another way.   
He moves from the stream. His mind is moving a mile a minute. He is tired. So very tired but he can’t sleep with Lyanna in pain. He has to watch over her. It is the only way she will rest. Knowing he is watching her. He sighs running his hand through his hair. He doesn’t know what he is going to do. Stress seeps through his every bone. What is he going to tell his father? What is he going to tell the north? He has killed an entire family line. That was just his worries as acting warden. Not his worries about Lyanna and the babe. The babe. He sighs again. He wants to scream. He loves his child. He does, he is filled with happiness but, there are so many buts. How will he explain his sisters child and what if it looks like him? What would the north do if they knew his sickness? What will his family do? That wasn’t even the main issue. The one that had entered Lyanna’s mind a few days ago. The one that she wont voice to him. Their child will be a bastard. They are not married, well to him they are. She is his the gods deemed it so. But Lyanna Snow is Robb Starks sister. How could he give that marriage validity and he refuses to hide his wife. If he marries Lyanna the world will know. He will have to send his father a raven. He will have to figure something else out. He cannot make Lyanna suffer more than she has and the idea of her child being a bastard horrifies her. Something so simple, but how is he to solve it in a way that doesn’t hurt either one of them. How is he to solve anything. He doesn’t know. 

He is flung from his thoughts by absolute terror and a scream on the night air. Lyanna he mumbles and takes off running. She’s sitting up looking around frantically and he feels guilt. He left her and now she is afraid, he told her he wouldn’t. 

“Robb, Robb. Where did you go? You promised you wouldn’t leave.” She cries to him and he sighs. He is a horrible mate. He has always been the worst mate. Lyanna deserves better. 

“I know I am sorry.” He can’t stop the images of Ramsey Snow’s beat face from entering his mind. Lyanna gasps and looks at him in disapproval. He doesn’t know what to say. He is not discussing this with her. He is not apologizing for this. He moves around her body and holds her to him. Enough he thinks to her and she deflates. She is too tired to argue with him he realizes and he feels fury once more. Her fingers curl into his doublet and she is asleep before he can think of what to tell her. How to fix one of the issues before him. Which is good because he has no true answers.


	23. Chapter 23

Robb:  
His mother is waiting for them, him really as they enter the castle. She comes walking up her face joyful. Until he moves to help Lyanna off her horse. Then her face turns ice cold and once again Robb wants to tell her the full truth. His father made him promise however, and he has caused his father too much worry already. 

“Mother,” He smiles at her and hugs her to him. He feels her deflate as he does so. She cannot stay angry at him. 

“How was it? Did you find the truth of the matter?” She asks and he sighs tiredly. 

“Let us talk in fathers solar mother. Can you have tea and maybe some soup brought to it?” He asks and she nods at him happily carrying out such a task. His mother loves to do so. She loves to care for him and he adores her for it. He hopes she will do the same for his grandchild no matter its mother. He turns to the guards and glares at the Snow. 

“Take him to the cells. I want two guards at all times. He is not to be given a single thing do you understand?” He asks and the men nod. 

“Robb.” Lyanna states and he sushes her. He doesn’t want to hear it. He doesn’t want to hear her plead for him to treat the man fairly. Lyanna is to kind. He is not so. He pulls her through the halls and enters his fathers solar. He seats her down and she huffs. She doesn’t want to be here she wants a bath and nice new clothes. 

His mother enters a few moments later followed by a servant carrying tea and a bowl. She lays the tea and bowl before him and he doesn’t comment on the quantity. It is not for him anyways. He is not the one who needs it. He pushes the bowl towards Lyanna and she glares at him. She does not like to eat anymore. She feels ill too often and she hates retching. He glares at her, 

“Lyanna. Eat.” He demands and she sighs picking up the spoon and bringing it to her lips. At least she has agreed to try. His mother looks so angry but he doesn’t have time for it. He takes a drink of tea and that seems to soothe her slightly. 

“Mother, the Bolton’s are dead.” He tells her and his mother blanches. He looks towards Lyanna and she looks back sad and upset. She should not be here for this he decides and before she can argue he has the servant collecting the soup and drawing a bath. 

“Lyanna go bathe. I will see you soon. I promise.” He tells her and she hesitates her hand shaking. She doesn’t want to leave him, she is afraid and his heart aches because of it. 

“Don’t worry Lyanna, you are safe here. Take Greywind and Ghost with you.” He tells her and she nods leaving the room.

“Really Robb. Why must you give her such…” He cuts his mother off. 

“Mother it doesn’t matter now. She is my mate it is how it is. Can we move on to more important things? I need your help but if you cannot put Lyanna aside to do so I can ask Maester Lewin.” He tells her and she straightens up. 

“No, no tell me son.” She tells him patting his hand. He smiles at her, he loves his mother. 

“The Bolton’s are dead. It was true. It all was true mother. The bastard was hunting young girls in the woods.” His mother gasps and looks pale. 

“It is worse mother. Flaying is outlawed in the north. But he was allowing it in his castle.” His mother just stares wide eyed.

“But… how…. What happened how are they dead, surely you know they need to be tried by your father.” She states and he nods. 

“I brought back the bastard but his father refused to come and even threatened me. Greywind killed him before I could try and capture him myself.” He tells her and she sighs closing her eyes. 

“This is not good Robb. The north may not believe you.” She tells him and he nods knowing that. 

“I know. But everyone saw mother. All the guards with me. Even those of Boltons and the villagers. Surely they can be called upon.” He tells her and she sighs. 

“They might not trust their word Robb. Why did you not invite them here and take them into custody that way?” She asks and he sighs. 

“I didn’t have that choice. It was Lyanna who found the flaying chamber mother.” He tells her and his mother grows frustrated but also angry. 

“So all this is her fault? You will be put through this skepticism for her?” His mother yells and he runs a hand over his face.

“No mother, it is more complicated. The bastard caught her. He took her to the woods. Mother, he set the hounds out on her.” He tells her and his mother, who hates Lyanna sits there sickened. 

“She barely made it out alive, the wolves weren’t around but they got there in time. She will have scars, bite marks for the rest of her life mother.” He tells her and his mother shudders. 

“You understand why I had to act? Even you can see that even doing such to fathers bastard child is an act against House Stark and cannot be allowed.” He states and his mother does nod but doesn’t say a word.

“I don’t know what to do mother. The lords will be asking questions, father is gone. I have a keep with no apparent heir. No matter who I think of they cannot inherit. Then there is Lyanna. She is sick mother. It is horrible. The mark on her. I cant even look at them without wanting to kill the bastard in the cells. She can’t hardly eat, or sleep and she needs her rest. She is in no condition to be running around half awake. She could hurt them, hurt herself.” He states and his mother looks at him wide eyed and he realizes his mistake. 

“Them, condition? Do not tell me Robb, please no.” She cries and he winces. 

“You’ve gotten her with child?” His mother screams and he nods putting his face in his hands. He knew she would react badly. He was hoping to tell her in a way that she wouldn’t get upset but that is all for naught. She would be upset anyways he is sure of it. 

“What are you going to do?” He doesn’t know so he says nothing and his mother continues. “How far along is it?” She asks and he sighs. 

“It should be about four months I’d expect.” He tells her and she starts pacing. 

“It should be possible. We must get her to the Maester as soon as possible. We will take care of it Robb.” She tells him and he is confused. 

“How?” He asks and his mother looks at him with a look. 

“The Maester will rid her of it.” She states like it is the most rational thing in the world. He jumps at her words. That is his babe. NO. 

“No!” He cries scared. 

“You won’t touch my child.” He tells her his voice so angry so hard his mother flinches before glaring at him and rushing from the room slamming the door after her. 

He sighs burying his head in his hands. Lyanna is not going to take his mother trying to get rid of her child well. Which is why Lyanna will never know. Not if he has anything to say about it. Not that he seems to have much control over anything these days. Not over his land, not over his mate, not over his family. What is he going to do? How can he be a father if he can’t even care for his mate without having some issue arise?


	24. Chapter 24

Robb:  
The first raven he gets while he is back is one that doesn’t make him flinch. Which is good considering the next are full of questions and anger and some with fear. The first is from Bear Island. Mage accepted his request and was sending two of her best warriors. He could sleep easier now, well when they got here which would be much too long for his taste but at least it was something. The other letters they make him flinch. A few are angry but most are confused. He will have to call the lords together soon and explain himself but he needs to wait until he hears back from his father who he doubts is even at kingslanding yet. 

He watches as Lyanna walks around the yard Greywind trailing after her. Arya running around her pretending to fly or something of the sort. Arya, the only comfort his dear Lyanna has anymore. She spends all her time in Arya’s company. She shies away from him except at night when she tunnels into him refusing to let him go. If he tries to leave or breathe away from her she cries into the night clutching onto him as if she would die if he let her go. Sometimes she slips from the room when she thinks he doesn’t notice. But he does he watches her in Greywind’s eyes and trails after her sitting outside the library watching as the light shines into the night. What she is doing he doesn’t know but with everything that has happened he doesn’t feel like he can speak on it. She barley eats, can barley keep food down and he knows that at least from the Maester is normal. He worries about her. Worries when she starts showing, worries what people will think. Worries that his children might look like him but then craves that they do. He doesn’t know what to do about her. How to explain his love for her to the world. He watches as she smiles to Arya showing her how to hold the bow. What would Arya think when she found out? Would she turn away from them. He isn’t sure Lyanna could handle that. Not with all the pain his mother seems to be sending to her. She should act like a future wardens wife if she is going to be one his mother states forcing Lyanna to sit, to do things she isn’t made for. His Lyanna isn’t made to be a lady she is pure north pure wilderness and he wants to curse his mother for trying to tame her the same way he wants to curse her for trying to tame his wild sister. 

He looks further across the yard and sees Bran sitting with that wildling woman he saved and a feeling runs over him. Not fear but hesitation. He is worried having a woman he doesn’t know this close to his child. But he knows the woman would never hurt any of them not after they saved her life. It doesn’t make him feel much better though.


End file.
